He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: A florist with an awful dating history falls for a playboy Hollywood hotshot. What could possibly go wrong? M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is yet another brain child from me and the lovely JarJarBlinx1. Go check out her page too! Soon I'll be posting the first chapter of another one of our stories too.** **I wanted to get these two intro chapters posted to see if either interest you guys.**

 **I don't want to waste my time editing all these chapters if they're not actually interesting to you all. So please show me your interest by jotting out a quick review. It doesn't have to be anything long. Even a "like it" "more" or "could've been better" are enough to show me that at least someone out there want it continued.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The latest hit in cheesy romantic songs played on the radio, filing the small shop with a catchy beat. The florist swayed in time with the music and hummed along as he worked. His workbench was littered with more flowers than most could even imagine. With Valentine's Day in only a few days, he knew they would fly off the shelves quickly though. Of course he wrapped up the classic red rose bouquets to put right up front; those always sold almost faster than he could make them. With those out of the way, he could finally set about working on his other creations.

Every once in a while a customer would come in and want something a little more atypical. A plain rose bouquet wasn't what they were looking for, and they were his favorite customers. Every flower has a meaning, and they can be used to convey so many emotions. Red roses were a lovely way to say "I love you," but not many people knew that the other colors were just as meaningful. Jack wrapped up one of his favorite bouquets, a bundle of roses in a variety of colors; red for love and longing, pink for admiration and joy, lavender for enchantment and love at first sight, and dark purple for fascination and adoration. So many colors and facets just like love itself.

The bell above the front door chimed. He called out a greeting, "I'll be right with you!"

"Take your time, Jack," a familiar voice called back. "I'll just meander around and look at these, uh...blue flowers."

Jack came out of the back room with a chuckle, wiping his hands on his apron. "You mean the delphiniums? I had no idea you were feeling so interested in something new today." He rifled through some assorted plants and pulled out a small gardenia flower. Jack carefully tucked the flower behind his favorite customer's ear.

"Delphi-" The man waved his hand in the air dismissively. "You know I don't have a good memory when it comes to this stuff. That's why _you_ pick the flowers out and _I_ buy them."

"Even though you typically go with your usually go-to rose bouquet. I don't think I've ever heard of a woman loving roses as much as your mother does," he teased.

"My mother can be very demanding." He smiled at Jack as he pulled out some cash. "She needs some assurance that I still care."

Jack wrapped up the usual bouquet and swapped it with the man for the cash. "Lucky for her she has such a caring son."

"I do whatever it takes to appease her." He pulled the flower from behind his ear and slipped it in with the roses. "Fantastic service, as always."

"I'll see you when those wilt and your mom demands more." Jack handed him the change.

"I'll see you on Friday, as usual. Save some of those roses for me." The man smiled and waved over his shoulder. "See you later, flower child!"

"See you-" Jack leaned over the counter, resting his chin on his palm with a sigh as the door closed. "Tall, dark, and handsome…"

"Staring at your favorite customer?" Jack's co-worker, a very upbeat girl, came over and couldn't resist teasing him. "Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?"

"Shut it, Fairy. I don't tease you about your crushes." Jack stood up again with another sigh.

"Because none of _my_ crushes look so damn _fine_." Fairy giggled and grabbed some violets, making a little bouquet. "You should totally give him your number."

"You jealous?" He took the tiny bouquet and bopped her over the head with it before handing it back to her. "Besides, things are way different in the world of the queer. You can't just give your number to a guy; most of the time they're straight."

"Maybe he isn't. He is pretty close to his mom."

"And if he isn't? I don't want to lose my favorite customer."

"You could be texting buddies! Meet up to do whatever it is guys do when they can't bang each other!"

"You mean the same stuff every other normal person does?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and got back to work forming bouquets. "Just because I'm queer doesn't mean I don't do normal things."

"I know that, but you could be doing normal things with your favorite customer."

"Isn't that a breach of proper employee to customer etiquette?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"I have a better idea." Jack rolled his eyes and started setting out the finished bunches of flowers on the displays. He handed her a big armful to work on as well. "I won't tell Bunny you're too busy gossiping to work if you actually start working again." He playfully bumped her with his hip.

"Don't blame me for shipping you two. That guy is absolutely _smokin'_!"

"And? Yes, he's hot as hell, but he'd never go for a guy like me. Skinny, albino guy isn't most men's idea of attractive."

"You're not albino, dummy. Albinos have red eyes, and your eyes are blue."

"Everything else about me is albino, smartass."

"I think that makes you uniquely attractive."

"If only I was into girls. Or that men shared your tastes," he laughed.

"You would match him perfectly. He's tall, dark and handsome, and you're short, pale, and also handsome."

"Who's calling who short?" Jack eyed the 4'11' woman from head to toe with a grin. "At least I can reach the big kid shelves."

"Hey!" Fairy stomped her foot like a petulant child. "It's not my fault I'm fun sized!"

"Don't worry. I love your fun size. It makes it so much easier to do stuff like this!" Jack quickly scooped her up in his arms and spun around the empty shop floor.

"Hey, uh-oh." Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome stopped when he saw the two of them. "Looks like I walked in on something."

Jack quickly set his friend down, his cheeks flushing. "N-no! It's not like that."

"Hey, it's alright." He walked over to them, giving Fairy a teasing smile and gently flicking her nose. "I get it when there's such a cutie in front of you," he purred. Fairy giggled and scurried off behind the shelves, focusing more on the flowers she should have been working on. He scoffed and leaned against the counter, turning that same teasing look on Jack. "You busy?"

"With Valentine's Day in two days? No, not at all," Jack teased sarcastically. "Why? What's up?"

"I have a pretty big order I want to place."

"Oh. Of course I can help with that. Anything for one of my favorite customers." He stood up tall and took out the order form and a pen. "What is it you need? A hundred roses for your mom?"

"More."

Blue eyes widened in shock. " _More_? Just how many do you need?"

"How many do you have in stock?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Jack crunched the numbers in his head. "Probably close to two thousand. We made sure we're well prepared for Valentine's Day."

"I'll take them."

" _What_?" If anyone asked, he would deny the squeak that snuck its way into his voice. Jack cleared his throat. "Are you serious? I can't sell _all_ of them to you with the holiday so close. We usually take orders that big weeks in advance. This is a bit...sudden."

"Okay, okay, I'll make it easy on you. You have around one hundred sixty-six dozen to sell. I'll take a hundred."

"I…" He glanced back at Fairy with wide eyes. "I guess I could do that. When do you need them by?"

"As soon as possible." He took one of the store's cards and scribbled something down on the back. "My address and number. I'll pay you extra if you deliver them in person."

"Alright." Jack stared down at the card and gulped, internally panicking at how much work he had ahead of him. "Do you want them in individual bouquets?"

"Yes please. A dozen roses in each bouquet." He smiled and leaned closer. "Tell me honestly, is it too much work?"

"My business brain is saying 'yes but hooray for the sale.' My emotional brain is too busy adoring you for adoring your mother so much."

"You adore me?" he teased.

"Who wouldn't? It's not often a grown man cares for his mother so much." Jack turned away with another blush to talk to Fairy but saw she was already heading to the back to get to work.

"Are you always so trusting of people?"

"I try to be. If everyone in the world was distrustful then no one could ever be happy."

"I can see now why you surround yourself with flowers. You see the beauty in this world, and I imagine this is a profession of beauty whether you make a bouquet for a lover or a funeral."

Jack shrugged with an embarrassed smile. "Flowers have a beauty that is completely unique to anything else. So...that'll be a butt load of money, sir." He typed in the prices on the register. "Twenty-three fifty-four aaaaaand seventeen cents to be exact."

"I'll take fifty bouquets for now." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card, handing it to Jack. "Do the rest when you have time."

"No, no. You're one of our best customers. You want one hundred so that's what you'll get. Don't worry. We'll get it done. Fairy had a triple shot of espresso before she started. On caffeine, she's the fastest hands we've got." He gave the man a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? I know I'm asking a lot."

"Of course. We could probably have it all ready by tomorrow morning I think."

"I would like for you to deliver it personally."

"Of course. I'm the only one licensed to drive the van anyway so you'd be stuck with me no matter what."

"Perfect. When may I expect you?"

"Between eight and nine to be safe."

"Great, I'll see you then." Pitch took his card back and winked. "Behave yourself now."

"Bye, Kozmotis. See you in the morning!" Jack waved as he walked out the door. His shoulders fell with a groan, and he turned to the back room. "How many have you done so far?"

"Twelve! Get me another coffee and I'll probably finish before closing time!"

Jack chuckled. "I'll grab you one as soon as Bunny gets here for my break." He gathered up a few buckets of roses and the wrappings he would need. "In the meantime, I'll see how many I can make at the register."

"So, you gonna dress up tomorrow?"

"For a delivery? I'm just going to be getting flower water all over me anyway."

"Yeah, but you're also gonna be meeting your major crush tomorrow _outside_ of the shop!"

"I'll still be working, Fairy." He rolled his eyes. "I can't show up dressed like it's a date or something."

"I'm not saying it's a date! But how will you ever get him to ask you out on one if you're always dressed like a hobo?"

"I am _not_ dressed like a hobo!" Jack tugged self consciously at his buttoned shirt and jeans.

"You're totally dressed like a hobo! That guy dresses like the model of some European runway, and you look like you've just rolled out of bed!" Fairy stuck her head out and smiled. "No offense. You know I love you."

Jack tossed a roll of ribbon at her head. "Way to help a guy feel confident, Fairy."

"Seriously though. Dress up a little. Show yourself off. I think the guy is majorly into you."

"I think a guy that hot has got to be straight and covered in women."

"Maybe, but he totally checks you out whenever he comes in."

"You're lying," Jack gasped.

"Am not! He's always looking at your butt or staring at you when you're not looking."

"I think you're reading into this too much because you 'ship' us."

She shrugged. "Fine, dress like a hobo. See if that makes him ask you out."

"You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?" Jack finished up another bouquet with a perfectly tied red satin ribbon. "How many have you finished?"

"Seventeen! Woo, I'm on a roll!"

"Eighteen! Suck it!"

"I guess thoughts of Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome are your caffeine," she teased.

"Keep talking like that and I won't go get you coffee on my break after all."

* * *

 **What do you think?  
**

 **Don't forget to shoot a quick review if you want me to edit and post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the huge delay in updating. Life's been a bit crazy and I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to edit stories. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Pitch Black smiled at the girl he was talking to at the bar. Black was well aware that his good looks and status as one of Hollywood's sexiest actors and most sought after bachelors made him highly desirable. He leaned in closer to her, whatever her name was, and whispered in her ear. She giggled and followed him to his hotel room.

An hour later he was already redressed and back at the bar, flirting with another woman. Of course he had left what's-her-name a beautiful rose bouquet. The flowers had started out as a joke but had become one of his symbols, like Batman or Zorro. Now women everywhere were willing to settle for a bouquet or rose if they couldn't have his heart. By the end of the night, he had used up a good number of the roses he had purchased and already had designs on who would receive the rest.

After a night of debauchery and drinking, Black sat in a scandalously plain t-shirt and pajama bottoms with a bowl of Cocoa Puffs in his hands. On the TV was a gossip show, a group of women talking about his latest escapades. He chuckled and stuck another spoonful into his mouth. He looked at the door when the bell rang and put his bowl on the table, sauntering over and leaning against the wall as he opened the door. "Hey there, flower child."

Jack stood on the doorstep, feeling a little awkward and trying not to gape at the clear luxury of the man's home. He was suddenly very glad he'd taken Fairy's advice and dressed up a little more than he usually did. "Morning, Mr. Pitchner."

"I see you were more than capable of fulfilling my order." Pitch walked back into the room to turn off the TV. "Please, come in."

"We managed to finish yesterday before closing." He stepped carefully through the door and tried to look around on the sly.

"I'm glad. I'd hate to think I kept you at work late." Pitch picked up his bowl and carried it into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he finished eating.

"Nope. We both left on time." Jack smiled at him. "Is there anywhere in particular you'd like your flowers?"

"Just put them anywhere. They'll be gone by the end of tonight. I'm throwing a party." Pitch smiled. "I plan on gifting them all out then."

"A party? Is it Valentine themed?" he joked as he brought in one of the buckets full of bouquets.

"You could say so." Pitch walked up to one bouquet and took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he smelled the flowers' perfume. "I've always loved roses."

Jack smiled fondly and made another trip out to the van. "They're classic. I could understand why they're yours and your mom's favorite."

"A rose can say so much, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." Pitch pulled one of the roses out and trimmed the stem until it was just a little longer than his middle finger. He walked over and slid it into one of Jack's button holes. "From me to you."

"Th-thanks," he stammered, pink coloring his pale cheeks. "It's not often people give flowers to a florist," Jack joked.

"Shocking." Pitch smiled. "Seems so obvious."

"Not really. Maybe they just think we see enough flowers already as it is."

"Doesn't mean you might not appreciate the sentiment."

"I do appreciate it." Jack set another couple buckets down next to the quickly growing pile.

"How would you like to grab some coffee later?"

"Um...I have a few more deliveries to make this morning, but I think I'd be free later?"

"Perfect. How about that little coffeehouse near the shop?"

"That works. Is around one o'clock okay with you?"

"One works just fine. I'll meet you there, okay?" Pitch smiled and brushed his hand down Jack's arm. "And you don't have to dress up for me. I like you just as you are."

"I-I didn't dress up for you. I always dress like this for deliveries." He turned and fiddled with some of the bouquets to hide another blush. Jack hated how pale he was sometimes; it always made any blush way more difficult to hide.

"Really? And here I thought I was special," Pitch teased.

"Sorry to disappoint." Jack brought in the last bucket and took a different bouquet out. He held it out for the man with an embarrassed smile, the pinks and reds of the amaryllis and ranunculus stood out from the sea of red roses.

"For me?" Pitch took the flowers and brought them to his nose, smelling their sweetness. "In one instance you tease me and in the next you're giving me flowers. You are quite a mystery."

"I try to not be too predictable. I usually give you the one flower with each bouquet you buy, but I thought a small bunch was a bit more practical than a hundred flowers."

"This is significantly less than a hundred flowers. I'll expect the rest later." Pitch hummed and put the small bouquet into a glass of water.

"You really want the rest?"

"Of course I do. I like seeing what you'll surprise me with next. In fact, what are these? I've never seen them before."

"The uh, the red and white almost lily-looking ones are called amaryllis, and the others are ranunculus."

"Funny names," he whispered. "I guess I should let you go. I'm not your only delivery after all."

"Yeah. Oh, can I just get you to sign the delivery form?" Jack pulled out his little clipboard and pen.

"Sure." Pitch quickly signed the form. "See you later, flower child."

"See you, Mr. Pitchner." Jack saw himself out of the house. When he was safely in the van and heading down the street, he let out a squeal. "What the hell just happened?!"

* * *

Considering his status as a celebrity, Pitch chose a rather boring drink: a plain black coffee. He smiled down at the smaller man beside him who had ordered a cocoa with a foamy cat face on top. "Are you fond of chocolate?"

"Who isn't? Chocolate is one of the best things the earth has ever given us."

"I'm not fond of it, if you can believe it." He walked with Jack over to an empty table to wait for their drinks. "Chocolate makes me shiver."

"Shiver? Like you get the chills kind of shiver? Or hyper jitters?" Jack sat across from him.

"As in, I may be sick kind of shiver. Probably comes from a past traumatic experience."

"Past trauma from chocolate?" An eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I feel like there's a story here."

"Not a very exciting one. My mom got me a new Sunday suit for Easter. Absolutely pristine and all white. I was a kid, and obviously I had to have some chocolate from my Easter basket. My mom almost caught me, and I had the idea to sit on the candy bar I had been munching on. I had chocolate all over my ass and I still had to go to church. My mom was pissed and all the kids were laughing at my 'poopy butt.'"

Jack cringed. "Alright. That _is_ pretty bad. And you haven't been able to eat chocolate since?"

"Nope. Guess it reminds me of angry mothers and poopy butts." Pitch chuckled and leaned back in his chair, crossing his long legs. "I notice you changed. I like you better when you're dressed like this."

"Seriously?" He laughed. "Fairy teases me for looking like a hobo when I dress like this."

"I don't think you look like a hobo." Amber eyes ran over Jack, slowly looking from his toes to the top of his head with a teasing smile. "Unless hobos are handsomer than I thought."

"I…" Jack froze. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and hated it. "I wouldn't say I'm handsome."

Pitch smiled knowingly. "I would."

"Thank...you?"

"I'm complimenting you. Do you not get complimented often?"

"I can't say I do." He heard the barista behind the counter call their order number and stood up a little faster than he intended. "I'll go get the drinks."

"Thank you," Pitch chuckled, having noticed Jack's behavior.

Jack returned with the drinks and slightly less pink in his face. "Sorry if I'm being weird."

"You're not being weird. I think you're actually rather cute."

 _Damn it_. He groaned inwardly when his cheeks heated once again. Jack took a big sip of his cocoa without answering.

"I'd like to know more about you, Jack."

"I'm a simple guy who gets by working as a florist. Nothing special."

"But that's not _who_ you are. You're more than just your job."

"I'm really not very exciting. If I'm not working, I'm usually at home reading. I don't go out very much except for the rare occasions Fairy can drag me somewhere."

"What do you like to read?"

"The classics. Great Expectations, Sense and Sensibility, Shakespeare. I like a good mystery on occasion."

"I enjoy Jane Eyre and Wuthering Heights myself. Dracula, when it gets closer to Halloween."

"Wonderful choices. I haven't read Dracula yet. I know it's a classic, but I'm not really into the darker themes."

"I admit, Dracula does delve into darker themes. I actually wrote my masters thesis on it."

"You have a masters degree?" Jack nearly choked on his drink.

"Yeah, in English literature. Most people don't know about that."

"That's amazing! What college do you go to?"

"Oxford. No big deal."

" _No big deal_?! It's _Oxford_."

"Shh," Pitch chuckled, putting a finger to his lips. "You're noisy when you're nervous."

"Sorry." He cringed. "I've never known someone that smart. I mean I've had friends who went to colleges but never any as prestigious as Oxford."

"You don't have to apologize. I just have a reputation I'd like to uphold, and brains doesn't exactly fit that reputation." Pitch smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "What about you?"

"I'd say brains go well with any reputation," Jack grumbled softly. "What about me?"

"Tell me about your education."

"Or lack thereof?" He poked the whipped cream cat in his cocoa with a spoon, shoulders shrugging in embarrassment. "I only went to community college. I figured out school just wasn't my thing after my first year. I got a job at a flower shop to help pay for my books and figured out that it was my real calling. I graduated with my Associates degree in agriculture because it was the only subject I could force myself to get through. Still took me about five years though."

"I respect that. You finally followed the dream that was best for you."

"I guess you're right. I've stuck with it for...eight years now? I must be suited for it after all."

"I think you're quite suited for it."

"Thanks. Sometimes I think I'm better with flowers and books than I am with people."

"You're doing pretty well right now."

"Don't lie. I know how much of a nervous wreck I am."

"I think you're charming."

"Ha!" Jack snorted. "You're the first to say that besides my parents and Fairy."

"Except your parents and Fairy aren't also attracted to you."

"Nope. Nope they aren't."

"And I am."

Jack froze in shock. He stared at the man across the table. "Is this a joke?"

"I never joke about sexual attraction, Jack. You should know that about me." Pitch smiled. "There's nothing funny about sex."

"There's no way this can be true." His brain couldn't process quick enough to really believe the man across from him.

"You doubt me?"

"Uh….yeah," Jack answered sarcastically before he could stop himself. He continued rambling nervously. "You're a decently wealthy, super intelligent, incredibly good looking man, and I'm just the skinny, albino guy who's practically a hermit and talks to flowers more than I do to people. There's _no_ way you could possibly be interested in me even if you are gay."

"Are you finished?"

"I think so," he groaned and let his forehead fall to the table.

"Good. You're cute when you're nervous but lord, is it exhausting to watch."

"Believe me. It's exhausting to feel too."

"Then I'll drop this topic, for now. Think about what I've said."

"You mean how you said I'm handsome and you're interested in me? I don't think I'll be able stop thinking about it." Jack sat back up with a sigh.

"I'd like to take you out on an official date, if you'll let me. I'll obviously give you time to process all of this before giving me an answer."

"Thanks," he mumbled. Jack shyly looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you really gay?"

"I guess. Gender doesn't matter to me."

"Really? I thought for sure you were straight. Fairy insisted you were super gay because no man loves his mother as much as you do unless they are."

Pitch laughed loudly. "I'm not sure whether that's offensive or hysterical."

"Definitely both." He cracked a smile.

"I love my mother very much but not any more than you or that guy over there or those girls. I'm not suffering from some Oedipus complex or anything like that."

"You sure? You do buy her an awful lot of roses," Jack teased.

"We both like them, and it gives me an excuse to see you."

"Don't tell me you've been buying so many just to come into the shop."

"Only half of what I get is an excuse to come in. I really do use all those flowers."

"That's still-" Jack took a deep calming breath. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since...yeah, I'd say since the third time I came in."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. Got me with those damn tulips."

Jack felt himself blushing again and thanking whatever deity was out there that Kozmotis didn't know the hidden meanings of the flowers he'd been receiving. "That was almost five months ago. You've really been interested in me that long?"

"Those eyes of yours are quite captivating. Icy blue, then cerulean, then so dark as to almost be black."

"Yeah…" He rubbed at the back of his neck. "It used to freak my classmates out when I was a kid."

"I like them."

"Again, like thinking me charming, you're one of the very few."

"That makes it better. Your modesty isn't disingenuous." Pitch smiled and reached across the table to push a stray lock of hair away from Jack's eyes. "You're not fake at all."

"I'd hope not." Goodness, would his cheeks ever stop flaming?

"Plenty of people hope they aren't fake and yet are. You are so incredibly...real." His eyes dropped to Jack's lips, and he smiled.

"It's hard to be fake when you have the friends I do. They wouldn't accept me if I was anything other than what they see."

"I should thank them then, for keeping you honest and genuine."

"You can thank Fairy and Bunny for now. I don't know if you'll ever meet the others. They don't work with me."

"Bunny? Another girl?"

"The owner of the shop." Jack snorted. "He's a buff and gruff Australian. Don't let him hear you calling him a girl."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's married to a wonderful woman, and they have two amazing kids. So….no."

"I see. And Fairy isn't your girlfriend?"

"That's also a nope. She's engaged to one of my other friends."

"So you're most definitely single."

"Pathetically so at times."

"I don't think so." Pitch looked down at his wrist at the beeping watch. "Bollocks, I gotta go." He stood up and leaned down, quickly kissing Jack's cheek. "I'll see you at the shop, flower child."

Jack put a hand to the warm feeling on his cheek. He could only wave the man off, frozen to his seat in shock. "Bye…"

* * *

 **Let's say...4 reviews, and I'll post the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

"He _kissed_ you?! Oh my God, tell me everything!"

"He didn't _kiss_ me kiss me. It was a tiny peck to the cheek before he was gone." He rubbed his cheek again as he wrapped up some new bouquets.

"Uh huh. And that's why you keep rubbing your cheek and smiling like an idiot," Fairy teased. "So? You gonna accept his offer or what?"

"To go out on a date?" Jack shrugged. "It still doesn't feel like it really happened to me."

"You have his number, don't you? Why don't you just text him? Lay some hints down and see how he responds."

"One, because I was too busy being a bumbling idiot to get his number. Two, because what if I screw up again like I did at coffee? I looked like a complete gaping moron."

"And yet he still asked you out _and_ kissed you. Doesn't sound like you screwed up that badly."

"I feel like this can't be real. Guys don't ask me out. That's just not something that happens."

"Maybe because you were meant to wait until this guy came along. Maybe he's your _soulmate_."

"You're really trying to tell me this guy could be my soulmate? I don't think those actually exist," he scoffed.

"Yeah, probably not. But that's not the point! The point that I'm trying to make is that you've been waiting for this guy to show up without realizing it."

Jack grumbled under his breath. "Sounds like you're being a hopeless romantic."

"Sounds like you're being a stubborn ass. What if you hesitate and he takes it as a refusal? What then?"

"Then I go back to my secret pining where nobody gets hurt."

"That's stupid."

"What's stupid?" Pitch shut the door behind him, looking between the two of them with a smile.

"Jack is being stupid."

"Oh?"

"She's the one being stupid," he mumbled. Jack quickly tidied up his work. "What can I help you with today?"

"I come bearing an invitation." Pitch walked up to the counter and leaned over it. "Dinner, tonight, you and me."

"Um...tonight? I can't." He cringed inwardly.

"Can't?"

"I promised Bunny I'd watch his kids so he and Lola could go out."

"Not exactly what I had planned for our first date, but bring them along. We'll find a more family friendly place."

"We could just go another time, couldn't we? You don't have to suffer through them with me."

"Are you trying to politely turn me down?"

"N-no. Only saying you might not want to go on a date with kids."

"It's alright if you're turning me down. However I will insist that you don't make plans for tomorrow night."

"I won't," he said quietly, looking down at his hands. "Promise."

"Okay, great. To make up for it, how about another dozen roses?"

"Of course. Flowers are the one thing I can't screw up." Jack chuckled and bundled up the flowers for him.

"Don't forget, you also owe me a surprise flower too."

"Of course. And I have just the right one…" He shuffled off around the shop in search of the perfect flower. "For the occasion." Jack came back and handed the man a Bird of Paradise. "Your flower."

"It's lovely. Thank you." Pitch smiled.

"You're welcome. And here are your roses, as always." Jack handed the bouquet over.

Pitch took the bouquet, the tips of his fingers brushing the back of Jack's hand. "Remember your promise, flower child."

"I will." He blushed. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

Pitch told him the name of the restaurant, inwardly preening at his ability to book a table at one of the hottest and most exclusive restaurants in the city. "Would eight be alright with you?"

Jack fought really hard to keep from blatantly gaping at him in shock. "Um, yeah. E-eight is fine."

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Pitch leaned over and gave him a teasing kiss on the cheek. "See you then," he whispered before giving Fairy a smile and a wave. "See you later, cutie pie!" Fairy squealed and blushed bright red.

The florist stood frozen as the man left the shop. "Well, shit. I guess I'm taking the kids with me to go shopping tonight."

"Jack, he's taking you to Arabian Nights! Do you know how _hard_ it is to get in there? They have a waiting list ten years long!"

"I _know_. I also know how I don't have anything nearly nice enough to wear there!"

"Screw everything you have planned for tonight. The kids can stay with Nick, and I am taking you shopping. I may love my little hobo but I'm not letting him loose with a real hottie in Arabian Nights!"

"Are you sure North would be okay with that?"

"Totally! He'll do anything if it makes me happy!"

"And this makes you happy?" Jack laughed. "Making over your GBF?"

"Hells yeah! I'm gonna get you a boyfriend tonight, and don't you say no. It's obvious you like this guy, and he is _clearly_ into you!"

"I'm not saying no. I had every intention of going shopping tonight to get something anyway. It'll probably be tons easier with you there to just tell me what I should wear."

"More like what you shouldn't wear. Big question is, are you looking to get laid tonight or not really?"

"I don't want to move that fast!"

"Sorry! Yeesh! I thought you'd want a slice of that beefcake as soon as possible."

"You know I'm not the type to sleep with someone on the first date." He teasingly shoved her away from him.

"That guy is not just some someone. That guy is hot and, as you've said, one of the only guys who's been smart enough to actually take an interest."

"I don't know if that's really _smart_ of him…"

"Why not? You're a fantastic guy, so he's smart enough to have good taste."

"He could end up regretting it. I might not be exciting enough for him."

"Doubt it. He's seen you at your most boring, no offense. Once he gets you out of here, he'll probably be begging to spend the night with you." Fairy giggled and pretended to swoon. "It's all so romantic!"

"Want to trade stories with me? I feel like you're living through my cheesy story to make up for your and North's rather unmemorable story," Jack joked and ducked away into the back room.

"I'll have you know that North is perfectly romantic! However, he doesn't look like some super model like your guy. I love the big lug to death, but you have the opportunity to get a real catch!"

"I'm not saying he isn't a catch. Only that how you met wasn't very exciting."

"I'll admit, meeting at your lame attempt at a book club may not be very glamorous, but sometimes that's all it takes."

"You've stuck together this long; clearly it worked."

"Exactly! And so can bonding over a flower display."

"Okay fine." He sighed in defeat. " I'll give the guy a decent chance to prove my worries wrong."

* * *

The place was fancy. Almost oppressively fancy. There was a fountain in the middle of the dining room, and the bottom was hidden by floating hundred dollar bills. The people here were so rich that they had no problems with throwing away such a large sum in a fountain. At the very back, almost in a universe all his own, Pitch sat reading the menu. It was written entirely in French and didn't dare list the prices for anything. He looked up and smiled when he saw Jack. "Wow. You look…"

Jack shuffled nervously next to the table, smiling shyly. "You don't look too bad yourself." That of course was an understatement.

Pitch stood and came around the table to pull the chair out for Jack. "You look absolutely fantastic," he whispered, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Thanks," Jack mumbled with a soft blush. "Tina insisted that blue was 'my color.'"

"Blue is most definitely your color. Your eyes are sparkling and your skin is radiant."

"She made me get a haircut too. Said my hobo-ness would not work with this restaurant." Jack tugged self-consciously at a strand of hair with a chuckle. It wasn't that he didn't like the length; he just wasn't used to it. "You can imagine it was a busy day after you left."

"I think your hair is perfect. I also think your outfit is perfect. The color is perfect and your lack of...hobo-ness?"

"What she calls my flower shop sheek outfits," he laughed.

"I like that you, but this you is also very attractive. I'll have to think up excuses for this guy to make appearances."

"I'm not really used to dressing up like this." He shyly looked up to meet Kozmotis' eyes. "But I wouldn't mind if it means I get to see you more."

"I'd like to see you more too." Pitch smiled and reached up to brush his thumb across Jack's full lower lip. "That suit's tailoring is perfection," he teased.

"I'll be sure to tell Sandy you said so."

"Do," Pitch whispered, leaning just a little bit closer. When Jack also leaned in, he pulled back with a teasing chuckle. "It wouldn't do to make out with you in the middle of a restaurant."

"I don't know if I'd go so far as to say it's 'making out.'" Jack sat back in his seat and took a big drink of water.

"I'll ask you that again when I drop you off at your place after dinner."

"You won't have to do that; I drove here."

"Damn. Guess I won't get to make out with you."

Jack picked up the menu. "Sorry to disappoint." The longer he looked at it, the more his mind raced. "Where's the prices?"

"There are none."

"Then how am I supposed to know how much it costs?"

"You aren't. That's the point. You just pay for it when the check comes." Pitch smiled. "Don't worry. I know some of the less expensive options on the menu."

"So they want you to blindly order things so they can surprise you with the bill later? That hardly sounds like a scam at all," Jack grumbled under his breath.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Pitch leaned in to whisper, "The people who come in here don't really care about the bill."

"Good point." Jack's nose wrinkled. "Sorry. I'm being rude, aren't I?"

"It's alright. We all make mistakes," Pitch teased.

"Maybe my mistake was agreeing to go somewhere so fancy." He smiled over the menu.

"I hope that mistake doesn't include agreeing to dinner with me."

"Dinner with you I'm not regretting yet. I'm more nervous because I've never been somewhere so fancy. I feel like I'm going to make an even bigger fool of myself than I already have."

"Look, just tell them you want one of these," Pitch reached across the table and pointed to a few options. "And you'll be good."

"Uh...the shrimp scampi sounds good?"

"Fantastic. A very good choice."

"What are you getting?"

"That's not important. What is important is you."

"So I can't know what you're getting?"

"Would you like to know?"

"What you're getting to eat, yes," Jack laughed.

"The lobster with a sauce that makes it very expensive for some reason."

"Ah. That sounds like it's perfect for this place."

"It's only four hundred dollars, but don't tell anyone."

Jack barely stopped himself from choking on his drink. " _Four hundred_?"

"Yeah. Normally it's six, but I know how to order it to get a little discount."

"And how often do you come here?"

"Not very often."

"What do you do for a living again?"

"I'm in the arts."

"English Literature?"

"Acting."

"Oh? That sounds interesting. Are you any good?"

"I don't think so."

"You must be at least decent to be able to afford a place like this." He gestured around at the grand restaurant. "Unless...you're not a porn star are you?"

Pitch chuckled. "No, I'm not a porn star, so don't look for a sex video on the internet."

"Damn," Jack teased. "You'd be the best looking porn star out there."

"Thank you," Pitch hummed. "That was sweet of you to say."

"You're welcome." He told the waiter his order when he came around and folded his hands in his lap. "So what kind of actor are you? Theater?"

"You could say that."

"Alright then." Jack looked around for a moment, trying to think of something else to say.

"Tell me more about you. Your likes, your dislikes, your passions."

"Well, I like flowers, obviously. I already told you I love to read. I love going to the theater when I have the chance, so that's something we have in common, I suppose."

"Do you have any plays you like to see? Or perhaps you enjoy ballet? Or opera?"

"I enjoy a little of everything. Musicals and dramas are my favorites."

"Oh really? What musicals do you like? I've recently discovered Hamilton and Heathers."

"I haven't been able to get tickets yet to see Hamilton. They all sold out before I could even get the chance to look. I really love Billy Elliot."

"That's a good musical too! How do you feel about Phantom of the Opera?"

"It's alright. A classic but a little overplayed now."

"Alright? It's one of my favorite musicals! I always fantasized about being the Phantom, but I can't sing very well."

"I can't sing either! And it's nothing against the musical itself. Andrew Lloyd Webber is a genius. I've just heard it _so_ many times."

"I get it. My favorite thing to do is blast the movie version of the overture. I know one day I'll either destroy my speakers or my eardrums, but I can't help it! Have you seen the sequel?"

"I can't say I have. Honestly, I didn't know there was a sequel." Jack cringed in shame.

"That's alright; not a lot of people do. I think it's very misunderstood."

"I think everyone got so hyped up about the first one and didn't keep up with it after that."

"I get that. When you have perfection, anything that comes after is just...rubbish."

"Exactly. What about you? What are your interests and likes and passions?"

"Give me a topic and I'll tell you."

"How about...music?"

"Music? Well...I hate country, and I absolutely _cannot_ stand rap. I've recently gotten into the music of foreign countries. Last week was various k-pop groups and this week is Bollywood."

"That's fun. I can't stand country either."

"What about you? What's your favorite music?"

"Anything upbeat really. I'm not particularly into a specific genre. If it's catchy and not country I'll listen to it."

"Do you like dancing? Maybe we could go to a club."

"I don't dance."

"At all, or badly?"

"Badly is the nicest way of describing it."

"I don't mind bad dancing. There was one time I had to dance for a role and it took me months, _months_ , to learn basic moves."

"I'm like horrifically, awkwardly awful though."

"How about you give me one chance? If it's really bad I'll never ask you again."

Jack thought for a moment. "Fine. One chance."

"Fantastic. Warning though, I don't think I'll be much better."

"Then we'll just look like those two weirdos at a club who can't dance."

"I don't mind. In a club with all that noise and all those bodies, it'll be easy to lose ourselves."

"Or easier to stand out with how bad we are," he laughed.

"You're quick to think that people notice your flaws."

"It's been my experience that they are."

"If you know that, then embrace it. Dance with confidence, emphasize your lovely coloring, be bold with your questions."

"I really prefer to just stay off peoples' radar."

"I'm the opposite. I know I have flaws, but I don't let them see when the criticism affects me. I just hold my head high and pretend they didn't say anything."

"That's a huge difference between us."

"Will it be a problem? Have I lost any chance of seeing you again outside of the flower shop?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I was only saying so you would t get your hopes up that I'm different in that aspect."

"I know you're not like me. I can tell by the way you've been watching everyone to see if they're watching you."

"I'm sorry," Jack groaned. "I do it without even realizing."

"I wish you would focus on me half as much as you are on them. I could almost be jealous."

"Sorry it's awful of me." He looked back up at his date, focusing strictly on him.

"Much better. Your eyes are so much prettier when they're looking up at me," Pitch purred.

"I think you're making me blush on purpose now."

"Only partly. You're rather attractive when you blush."

"I'm so pale it sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Or like the pale blush of pink on an otherwise white rose."

"I think I'm seeing that English Lit masters degree showing a bit."

"Sorry. Guess that was a little much."

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. It was beautiful. You're very poetic." Jack smiled shyly.

"Thank you," Pitch hummed. "I guess you inspire me."

"That's a first," he snorted. "I've never been anyone's inspiration before."

"I'm surprised. I'd think you'd be quickly snatched up by anyone with taste and a working pair of eyes."

"Sadly that is not the case. Obviously."

"Not too sadly. Their loss is my gain."

"According to you. I'll hold my breath to see how long you believe that."

"What do you believe about me?"

"That you're...very intelligent and thoughtful and...handsome." He blushed.

"Really?" Pitch smiled and took a sip of wine. "Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes," Jack answered quietly before chugging the rest of his water.

"Are you embarrassed about that?"

"That I'm actually saying it out loud."

"What if I asked you to say it again in private?"

"I might be able to be convinced. _Might_."

"How could I convince you, Jack?"

"I think if you keep doing what you have all along it'll happen soon enough."

"Buying roses whenever I want to see you?"

"Mostly just coming to see me."

"I won't be able to come as often as I have been. I have something coming up which will involve a great deal of my time for a little while. May I call you or text you until I get back?"

"Yeah, of course." He fixed his smile, which had fallen the slightest bit at the news.

"Now don't be sad." Pitch reached across the table and covered Jack's clenched hands with one of his. "I will talk to you everyday. Even when you don't feel like talking I'm going to bother you."

Jack laughed. "I don't know if that sounds very appealing either!"

"Too bad. Unless...no, you probably wouldn't want to…"

"Want to what?"

"Certain people I work with bring friends with them. These friends stay in their hotel rooms and, uh...well, you can figure out the rest."

Pale cheeks flushed red for what felt like the millionth time that night. "I-I think it's a little too soon to be thinking of doing something like _that_."

"I would like you to consider it while I'm away. When I get back, I'd like you to become my live-in lover."

Jack tensed in his seat. "That's sort of an...odd way to describe...whatever direction you hope this goes...but I'll consider it?"

"I'm glad." Pitch reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tube. He unwrapped it to reveal a single red rose. "I may not be very knowledgeable when it comes to flowers, but I do know what these mean." He held it out to Jack. "I desire you very much."

"Thanks," Jack whispered as he took the flower carefully. _But I don't want you to just desire me. I want you to love me too._ He gently tucked it into his lapel.

"Strange. For the first time in a long time, I'm faced with someone who isn't desperate to hop into bed with me."

"Sorry to disappoint, Mr. Pitchner. It'll take more than an extremely expensive dinner and a rose for me to reach that level of comfort with you."

Pitch laughed. "Indeed? I think I've actually offended you!"

"Someone could take it that way. It's a first date and you asked if I wanted to go on a business trip with you and just wait in the hotel room for you to have sex when you get back." His eyebrow rose sarcastically.

"You are truly fascinating." Pitch smiled. "I take back my offer, for now. It will not come up again between us unless _you_ make it."

"How very...polite of you," Jack teased.

"Not polite. I'm not polite at all."

He grinned. "Glad to see we agree on that."

"I apologize for my atrocious behavior. I am truly a beast."

"Apology accepted, _if_...you're buying dinner."

"Anything you want, on me."

"Perfect. Because honestly I don't think a florist's salary could buy a glass of water here," Jack chuckled.

"I may have taken that into account," Pitch hummed. "How else could I have convinced you to let me buy you dinner?"

"Ah, so this was your plan all along. Play the part of playboy to offend me into letting you buy me dinner?" He eyed his date suspiciously. "Clever boy…"

"You caught me," Pitch chuckled. "Don't be too angry with me."

"I won't. It was all for a good outcome, after all."

"I have your company, and you can use my credit card to indulge your desire for _really_ good food."

"Is it really that good? Or are you just paying for the ambiance of grandeur?"

"A little of both. The shrimp scampi is quite delicious."

"And your ridiculously priced lobster?"

"Less delicious but still good."

"Be honest. Did you bring me here because you really like it or because you just wanted to impress me?"

"Oh, you've caught me again. Now you know I just want to impress you."

"For the future, you should know that I don't need all the fanciness to be impressed. You've been impressing me since you first started coming to the shop."

"What was it? My wit, my devilishly handsome good looks, or my charm?"

"Honestly? Your relationship with your mom. It takes a very loving and special person to be so open about something like that. Especially when they're a grown man."

"Hmm…" Pitch sat back. "You value honesty."

"It makes my world go round." Jack smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"What if someone you care about lied to you?"

"It hurts. There's no pain quite like it." He shrugged. "I've learned that the best way to deal with it is to learn from my mistakes."

"That sounds ominous."

"Not really. It's life."

"What do you do about the people who lie?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you discovered someone you cared for was lying to you, would you cut them from your life or would you give them a chance to make amends?"

"No way. At least...I haven't had anyone lie to me that badly yet. The people I trust I trust for a reason. A lie will change my view, possibly drastically, but I don't ever want to completely lose someone."

"That's honorable of you. I'm not sure I could ever be so forgiving."

"You do seem more of a serious kind of guy than me."

"You become serious in my line of work. It's highly competitive, and deception is a common occurrence. It's easy to find oneself grow jaded and skeptical."

"Understandable. You should quit and become a florist. I mostly deal with people in love showing their love and appreciation for others. Typically happy occasions." Jack grinned. "Plus, I think you could benefit from an employee discount."

"I doubt I'd have need of so many roses if I quit," Pitch mumbled quietly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"My long absences angers my mother. If I was a florist, she probably wouldn't be so angry all the time."

"Oooo. Good point." Jack snickered. "Then you could use your discount whenever you did get her flowers."

"Or you."

"O-or me." He blushed, thankful when their meal finally arrived.

"If I had an employee discount, I would send you a sunflower every day."

"A sunflower? Why a sunflower?"

"Because of your sunny disposition and the way your face radiates when you smile."

"So you think a sunflower represents who I am?"

"There is a plant called the Queen of the Andes. Have you heard of it?"

"Of course. The puya raimondii."

"I believe that is the plant which represents you best. It may not be as appealing to the average person as a rose or a sunflower. But every hundred years it blooms and astounds everyone. You're the same. You may be passed over for people who are better looking or more charming, but that's only because you're waiting to bloom."

Jack's cheeks were growing sore from the sheer number of times he'd blushed around his date. "And what if I never bloom?"

"Impossible. The flower must always bloom, but only when it's ready."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jack shoved a bite of food in his mouth, and his face instantly brightened. "You were right about this being good!"

"I'm glad you like it." Pitch smiled and slowly ate his own food, intently watching Jack the whole time."

"How's your tiny serving of lobster?" He grinned around another mouthful, trying to resist laughing at the insanely small serving on Kozmotis' plate. .

"Delightful. How's yours?"

Jack chuckled. "Delicious. And more than one mouthful unlike yours."

"I'm savoring it."

"I can see that." He thanked the waiter when his glass was refilled with water and took a drink. "Think it would be worth it for me to try it next time?"

"Based on your mockery of its size, I'd say not. That's granted on you wanting to come back at all."

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you by commenting on the size of your lobster?"

"Immensely. I may never forgive you."

"What a shame."

"Indeed. You'll have to make it up to me."

"And how does Kozmotis Pitchner like to be made up to? Would flowers be accepted?"

"I want a special bouquet made up of whatever flowers you want. I want a bouquet of flowers that you believe describes me."

"I can definitely do that. I'll be sure to have it ready by the next time you come into the shop."

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing what you think of me."

"Don't get your hopes up too high. What I think of you might not be very accurate. I don't know you too well yet."

"You know the only part of me I can actually tolerate."

"What about the rest of you? It can't be all that bad."

"You say that only because you don't know it."

"I hope I'll get to know it someday."

"I hope I'll be worthy enough."

"I think you will." Jack smiled reassuringly.

"I have something to tell you, and it is very important."

"If it's important to you, go ahead."

"At some point before we part for the night, I plan on kissing you."

Jack quickly slowed his chewing before he could choke on it. "That's your big news? I would have taken you to enjoy spontaneity more."

"I could imagine you scurrying away as soon as possible to avoid it. I want you to know that I won't let you."

"I wouldn't be opposed to a kiss. Just know that I don't sleep with anyone on first dates."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Or the second or the third or fourth," he laughed.

"I look forward to sleeping with you after our fifth date then."

" _Maybe_. We'll see how things go until then. I might have to extend your probation period."

"So I'm on probation?"

Jack nodded. "That's what dating is like isn't it? You date to test the waters; when you've had enough time and experience to really know the person and trust them then you get to have all the perks of a relationship, sex and such included."

"I have a feeling earning your trust will not be an easy thing to do."

"I'll admit to being a little wary to trust. You can blame the people in my past. It's thanks to them that I've learned from my mistakes and don't open up so easily anymore."

"Another man?"

"A string of them. I don't have the best of luck in dating."

"And yet you think you're undesirable."

"When the only guys I've managed to attract are creeps and weirdos, that isn't exactly a confidence booster."

"Is that what you see when you look at me?"

"Not at all. I'm really hoping you'll be the one to break my bad dating streak."

"If I was smart, I'd probably let you go."

"Are you a creep, after all?"

"You may think so once you really get to know me."

"And that's why you're on a probation period," Jack teased.

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"I'm not thinking you will." He smiled and scooped up the last of his food.

"I am definitely kissing you tonight."

"Later, of course."

"Not too much later."

"No. It'll be here soon enough."

"How much experience do you have with kissing?"

"I'm...decent I think? It's not like I've never kissed anyone before."

"I'll have to be careful not to overwhelm you then."

"We haven't even finished dinner yet!"

"Says who?"

"I-I don't know. I assumed we were staying longer since you-" He barely resisted facepalming himself. "You didn't seem like you were leaving anytime soon."

"I'd like to leave when you're ready."

Jack finished off his glass of water and folded his napkin back on the table. "Ready when you are."

"Is your car outside?"

"Just around the corner."

"How about you wait for me outside while I pay the check?"

"Alright." Jack stood and, after pushing his seat back in, followed his date back to the front of the restaurant. He left Kozmotis at the front, made a quick stop in the restroom, and went to wait outside. The cold night air was instantly refreshing and helped ease some of the nerves from his stomach.

Pitch came up behind him and put his hand on Jack's waist. "Let me walk you to your car."

Jack smiled over at him and pointed down the street. "It's that way."

"Come on then." Pitch walked with Jack down the street and around the corner. "Which car is yours?"

"The blue one over there." He took his keys out and unlocked the arctic blue sedan a few cars in front of them.

In a flash, Jack was turned around and pressed up against the side of his car, warm lips claiming his in a passionate kiss. Pitch pulled back only enough to let Jack take a breath before he was kissing him again. Finally he backed up and smiled down at him. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Good-" he gulped. "Goodnight, Kozmotis." Blue eyes were wide as they watched the handsome man walk away. He knew about the kiss, but he wasn't expecting _that_. The whole drive home, Jack couldn't slow his racing heart no matter how he tried.

* * *

 **Eek! They finally kissed! 4 reviews to see what happens next ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sooooo…" Fairy leaned over the counter, staring at Jack with a knowing smile. "How was last night?"

Jack gave her a knowing grin. "It was very interesting."

"Very interesting? What does that even mean?"

"It means many things."

"And yet I still don't know what happened."

"Oh? I guess you're just not asking the right questions then."

"Did you make out with him or what? I doubt you'd have sex so early, but you didn't let him leave without making out, right?"

"We...kissed. Not a full on make out session."

"What was it like?"

"To put it simply it was the best kiss of my life."

"Oh?" Fairy perked up. "Do tell!"

"Well, for one, it felt like his lips were practically made for mine. I don't think I've ever meshed so well with someone."

"How romantic! Did he like the kiss?"

"I think so? It was right before I got in my car and he left immediately after so I don't really know."

"I wish he would come in so we could ask him!"

"I don't think he will. He said he has to go away on business for a few weeks."

"Ugh, so we have to wait all that time to know if he enjoyed it as much as you did?"

"Yuuuuuup. Trust me I'm just as disappointed as you. I want to know how he felt the date went."

"How do you think it went?"

"I think it went well. I dropped so many hints that I'd like a second one, and he discussed texting and keeping in contact until he gets back."

"Did you give him your number? Please tell me you remembered to give him your number."

Jack's eyes widened almost comically. "Shiiiiiiiiiittttt…" He tugged at his hair with a groan. "I didn't get his number."

"You poor, dumb bunny! You got so lost in kissing that you forgot to exchange numbers."

"So now I have to wait miserably until he gets back and can't even text him to ask."

"You poor guy." The phone in the back room rang, and Fairy sighed. "You need to keep busy or else you'll worry yourself sick."

"I know, I know. I'll start working on tomorrow's orders if you man the register?"

"Yeah, totally. I'll grab the phone and you work your magic on those flowers."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack went to the back room to gather his supplies, intent on burying himself in work to distract from his down mood.

Fairy answered the phone and came in a few moments later. She smiled and waved a card in the air. "Seems he couldn't wait either."

"No way! He gave you his number?!" He grabbed the card from her hand and looked at the phone number excitedly.

"Not only that but an order too. A dozen sunflowers to be promptly delivered to one Jack Frost. Shall I tell you what the message is?"

"There's a message too?"

"Uh huh. 'I'll see you soon, my little flower child. I'm counting down the seconds until I can see you again.' Romantic, huh?"

"Extremely romantic." Jack turned away to hide his blush.

"Sooooo?"

"So what?"

"Are you gonna use that number?"

"Duh."

"I get it, I get it. I'll give you your privacy." She chuckled and held her hands up in surrender, going back out to the register.

As soon as she was gone, Jack took out his phone and typed in the number on the card. _Fairy gave me your number. I'm sorry I didn't remember to get it from you last night._

K: _I understand. You were a little distracted last night, as was I._

J: _More than a little thanks to you._

K: _I guess that means you've been thinking about our kiss._

J: _Of course. And also your thoughts on how things went. You left so suddenly I couldn't even think to ask._

K: _I didn't want to overwhelm you. You looked like one more second would have you pass out._

J: _I would not have passed out. I'm not that sensitive._

K: _I'll keep that in mind when I kiss you again._

J: _What did you think of how it went?_

K: _You were clearly out of practice but nothing too serious. You'll be much more comfortable next time._

J: _And the rest of the date? Any thoughts?_

K: _I would like a repeat performance as soon as I return. You choose the spot this time._

J: _Thank goodness. I don't think I could go another date there without breaking something._

K: _We don't have to go back now that I know I don't need to impress you._

J: _Perfect. And when will you be back again?_

K: _In a few weeks. Will you be able to wait?_

J: _I'll get by somehow._

K: _You don't sound like you miss me that much._

J: _Believe me. I'm planning out all the work I can grab to keep me distracted until you return._

K: _How many times have you thought about our kiss today?_

J: _Too many times._

K: _Is there such a thing as too much?_

J: _More than is decent after only one date._

K: _What would you consider to be decent?_

J: _Maybe 20 times?_

K: _You've thought about it more than 20 times?_

J: _MUCH more._

K: _And how was it?_

J: _I thought it was wonderful._

K: _Not exactly a glowing endorsement._

J: _I'm trying not to look like a gushing idiot here._

K: _I'd like to see some gushing. I do have an ego._

J: _Well I can safely say it was up there on the list for the best kiss I've ever had._

K: _I'll have to up my game if I'm going to be the best kiss._

J: _You were very close._

K: _Damn._

J: _I have a feeling you'll exceed it the next time._

K: _I hope so. My poor ego won't be able to take another blow like that._

J: _You have an ego? Shame. You were so modest on our date._

K: _And you're much bolder over texts than you are when you're in front of me._

J: _Of course. It's a lot easier to be less nervous when I don't have my physical reactions or the other person to freak me out._

K: _I don't like it as much. I don't get to see you blush over your own boldness._

J: _I prefer it this way. At least until I'm comfortable enough around you to be like this in person._

K: _As long as I never lose your blushes, I'm happy._

J: _I don't think I could ever fully stop those around you._

K: _Does my boldness make you nervous?_

J: _I'm surprised you feel you even have to ask._

K: _Does it make you nervous to hear that I'm attracted to you?_

J: _Yes._

K: _A good nervous, I'm sure._

J: _I think it is._

K: _I hope it isn't a bad nervous._

J: _Only a little bad. That's my own paranoia though._

K: _My poor little flower child._

J: _I did warn you of my trust issues._

K: _You're still my poor little flower child._

J: _I appreciate the sunflowers. They brightened my mood._ Jack took a selfie of himself sniffing a sunflower and sent it to him.

K: _I'm glad. I unfortunately couldn't find any Queen of the Andes, so I went with the next best thing._

J: _I don't know what I'd do with one even if you could so I guess it all works out._

K: _Sunflowers are a little more easier to transport to your place._

J: _And easier to take care of._

K: _Where will you display them?_

J: _My dining room table._

K: _Nope. Try again._

J: _Window?_

K: _Nope._

J: _Where would you like me to display them?_

K: _Next to your bed._

J: _I can't tell if you're saying that to be romantic or so you can feel like you're in my bed._

K: _Whichever won't offend you._

J: _I'll stick with my romantic image of you._

K: _Perfect._

J: _And I'll send you another pic of them in my room when I get home later._

K: _Please do. I'd like to see how they look._

J: _How is your trip?_

K: _Not exactly how I would like to be spending my time right now._

J: _Are you missing a certain florist you've recently taken a liking to?_

K: _I am. I'm missing him terribly._

J: _In hindsight, it might have been better to wait for a first date until AFTER you come back from a big trip._

K: _Why? Now you know how good my kisses can be. This will give you time to think about it. Build up the anticipation._

J: _It would have saved us both pining while we wait to see each other again._

K: _I'd like to think you're pining for me._

J: _I am. I liked your company, and now I can't see you again for weeks._

K: _That just means you'll be happier when you do see me again._

J: _Will you come by the shop when you get back?_

K: _Probably not._

J: _Why not?_

K: _Places to go, people to see._

J: _Wow. And here I thought you'd like to see me._

K: _I'm kidding. You know there's no one I want to see more than you._

J: _I look forward to your return :) it'll be weird not having my favorite customer coming in all the time._

K: _I can order 20 dozen roses if that'll help._

J: _That definitely does not help. I have nowhere to deliver them and nowhere to store them._

K: _Then I suppose I'll just have to return sooner in order to collect them._

J: _You don't have to cut your trip short just for that. You can order all the flowers you want when you get back._

K: _Does it make you nervous, trying to figure out how to handle me?_

J: _A little. You're not like anyone I've ever gone out with before._

K: _How so?_

J: _No one has been as open as you are._

K: _Am I open?_

J: _You were on our date. I'm not used to it so I'm not too sure how to handle it._

K: _I know what I want. You've dated boys up until now, unsure of what they want for you and from life. Now you're dating a man._

J: _Oh. I see. Can you please elaborate on the perks of dating a man over dating boys? I've obviously never dated one so I don't know what to expect._

K: _I'm going to be blunt with you. You'll know my feelings, my desires, what I want, what I don't. We're past the point of playing games._

J: _Sounds like it'll be impossible to misunderstand you. I think that would be nice._

K: _I bet your past boyfriends left you doubting what they wanted and when they wanted it. I won't be so coy._

J: _Many times. A few of them were ended because I misunderstood what it was they wanted._

K: _You won't have any misunderstandings with what I want._

J: _Perfect. It'll be nice not having to always be looking for the underlying motive._

K: _And you'll never have to doubt my desire for you._

J: _Are there any downsides to dating you? So far I'm not seeing any._

K: _I'm a very sexual person. Very demanding._

J: _That could run as either a pro or a con. I hope it won't be the latter._

K: _Please define both for me._

J: _It could potentially lead to amazing sex, or you could want more than I can provide._

K: _What are you willing to provide?_

J: _You'll have to wait and see for yourself._

K: _Now who's playing coy?_

J: _Is it too much for you handle?_

K: _I find your genuine coyness to be refreshing._

J: _Enough to get you stick around?_

K: _I'd like to see where this leads._

J: _Me too :)_

K: _If we were having this conversation in person, I'd lean in and kiss you now._

J: _I hope you'll save it for me for when you get back._

K: _That'll be quite a few kisses I owe you._

J: _It'll make our second date more interesting._

K: _I think we'll be spending a little more time kissing than before._

J: _I'm hoping so._

K: _Perhaps our next date should be a little more intimate. Maybe dinner at my place?_

J: _Sorry. You said I get to pick the next date. Plus if we do it at your place it'll be too tempting to break your probation period._

K: _So you've already been tempted to break it._

J: _I've already told you I thought you were good-looking. Of course I'd be tempted._

K: _I'll have to step up my tempting game._

J: _I'd rather you not._

K: _Oh?_

J: _I told you I don't like to sleep with someone until I'm sure I really know them._

K: _You're making it sound as if you're barely holding on to that probation period._

J: _Just because it's tempting to break it doesn't mean I should._

K: _I'm sure I could make you break it, but I won't. I'll respect your probation period._

J: _I'm glad. I don't think I could keep dating you if you didn't respect it._

K: _And we don't want that, do we?_

J: _I know I don't._

K: _And I certainly don't._

J: _That's nice to hear. I'd hate it if I were the only one._

K: _I know._

J: _I hate to say this, but I should probably get back to doing actual work now._

K: _I'll let you go. Don't get into any trouble, flower child._

J: _Same goes for you. Enjoy your trip._

K: _I will. See you soon._

J: _Talk to you later :)_

K: _Talk to you later, flower child._

* * *

 **3 reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the worst day in the history of worst days. Everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong. After getting off the phone with a customer, Jack flipped the sign shop to 'CLOSED.' With a huge order needing to be done in the next few hours and the store being slow for the day, Aster had given him permission to close the shop so he could get some work done. He went to the back room and took a big bolstering breath. Jack turned up the radio and got to work.

The time passed both slowly and quickly at the same time. Jack settled into a rhythm and finally started making some headway in the work. The music being so loud, he didn't hear the bell ring over the front door. When a pair of arms wound around his waist, Jack leapt away with a very unmanly scream. He whipped around, scissors aimed at his attacker and his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. "Holy _shiiiiit_. Don't _do_ that!" Jack tossed the scissors onto the table and ran a hand over his face.

"Don't do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that! Didn't you see the closed sign?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Just because you're my favorite customer doesn't mean you get to come in with the shop's closed."

"That is _exactly_ what it means. Besides, it serves you right for not locking the door." Pitch smiled teasingly and pulled Jack against him. "I'm sorry I startled you."

"You _should_ be sorry." Jack couldn't help but smile and lean into him. "Did you just get back from your trip?"

"I have some free time, and you sounded like you missed me."

"I did. Sorry to disappoint, but I have too much work to do right now to really talk. Sorry."

"Seriously?"

Jack sighed and pulled away, gesturing to the huge mess of flowers scattered all over the room. "Today's been insane; it's why I had to close down for a few hours."

"Are these all orders for tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He nodded, his shoulders slumping. "There's a cotillion tomorrow and all the flowers we needed to make everything were delayed in delivery so we couldn't start until today; then Bunny couldn't come in because one of his kids came down with something; and Fairy has her dress fitting today and can't come in until way later today. So that leaves me to make everything by myself. By tomorrow morning. By myself."

Pitch leaned down and kissed Jack softly. "Show me what to do. Let me help."

"I can't ask that of you." His eyes fluttered shut with the kiss.

"I know." Pitch brushed his thumb across Jack's lower lip. "I'm asking you."

"Thank you," Jack whispered and pulled away once again before he was tempted to lose himself in the man's warmth. He looked around the room, scratching his head as he tried to figure out what Kozmotis could do to help. "I know you don't know many flowers, but do you think you could hand me any I need?"

"Yeah. Just point them out. Do you need me to cut anything or tie anything?"

"How's your bow tying skill?"

"Show me once and I'll catch on. I'm a fast learner."

"Alright. Join me at my station." He pulled Kozmotis over to the empty spot next to him at the table and set everything he needed in front of him.

Pitch watched Jack's every move, quickly catching on to how to tie the bows, how to cut the flowers, and which flowers to hand over to him. "We're making good time."

"You're pretty good at this." Jack put the finishing touches on another extravagant centerpiece. "You can always use this as a fall back if acting doesn't work out for you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course."

"Will we finish on time?"

"There's a good chance of it thanks to you. I never would have been able to finish without you."

"Clearly. You were two seconds away from breaking down into tears when I walked in."

"You're my savior. It was also nice having the company."

"I think you'll owe me dinner after this one."

"I already have my date night all planned out. Maybe we could make it tonight?"

"That would be lovely."

"As soon as Fairy gets here we can leave the rest to her and get out of here."

"We should probably have most of it done since she won't have the help of a gorgeous favorite customer."

"We'll have enough finished that she should definitely be able to finish on her own."

"Good. I'd hate to dump a lot on the little cutie."

"She's the quickest set of hands we have in the shop. I wouldn't drop all of this on her, but she probably could have handled it."

"That's very nice of you."

"That's me. The epitome of kindness."

"Careful, your sarcasm is showing."

"That's a sign of my closeness with someone." He bumped the man's hip with his own.

"So you're actually quite sarcastic?" Pitch smiled over at him.

"I can be when the mood strikes me. My sense of humor is a little odd."

"Your sense of humor is just fine."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"I'm glad." Jack smiled shyly, his cheeks brightening.

"You're really quite cute, Jack."

"Thanks." He poked his head out into the shop when the bell rang and smiled. "Thank goodness you're here. We're almost finished up, Fairy."

"Oh, thank God!" Pitch groaned from the back room, stretching his back.

Fairy froze, her eyes wide as she looked at the door to the back room. "Either you have a guest or our flower stock is now talking."

Jack laughed. "I may have had a volunteer help me until you could get here."

"Is that volunteer Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"

"Don't say it so loud," he hissed, glancing back at Kozmotis.

"What? Is it a secret?"

"I haven't exactly called him that to his face."

"Goodness gracious." Fairy dropped her purse behind the counter and stuck her head in the back room. "How you doing, handsome?"

Pitch smiled at her and gave a little wave. "Better now that you're here, cutie."

Jack tidied up his work area. "Almost everything's finished up. There's just a few more centerpieces to work on."

"Wow, that's great!" Fairy smiled. "So what are you two up to now? You're gonna have to make it up to him for helping."

"I already had plans to do that. Did you think I wouldn't?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yep."

"Damn. I'm not that thoughtless. Glad you think I am."

"I know you're not thoughtless, dummy. Only a little backward when it comes to dealing with guys you really like."

"And you just felt the need to say that? Out loud? When there's one of them _right there_?" He looked over at his date pointedly.

Fairy looked over her shoulder at him. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not a thing," Pitch sing-songed.

"You're both such bullshitters," Jack laughed. He untied his apron and tossed it on the hook, turning to Kozmotis. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Fuck, yes!" Pitch hopped up and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. I know just the place to go." He smiled and leaned into him as they left the shop.

"Really? Does it have a menu with prices?"

"You'll see." Jack held out a dark purple rose he'd grabbed from the shop before they'd left. "For you."

"Thank you." Pitch took the rose and threaded it through his lapel. "A new color."

"Each has its own meaning." He led his date to a nearby diner. It looked like it was straight out of the 1950s, with memorabilia all over the walls and neon signs and mini jukeboxes on every table. Jack held out a menu for him with a grin. "See? Prices."

"Such an ass," Pitch chuckled, taking the menu from Jack's hand. "What does a purple rose mean?"

"Fascination or adoration." He blushed over the top of his own menu.

"And which one is your meaning?"

"Both."

"Well," Pitch hummed, giving Jack a teasing smile. "That is quite a development."

"If you're going to tease me for it I won't give you flowers that mean anything anymore. I'll just grab whatever random one I feel like."

"You wouldn't do that. Not when you know how happy it makes me."

"Would you rather tease me or get flowers?"

"Both. Unless my teasing truly upsets you."

"It's not too upsetting."

"So do you want me to stop?"

"You don't have to," he grumbled softly, surrendering to him.

"And will you stop giving me flowers?"

"No. I enjoy thinking of which ones to give you next."

"I enjoy seeing what you choose."

"Even though they're just pretty flowers you can't say the name of," Jack teased. After deciding what he wanted, he sat back in his side of the booth.

"I enjoy seeing that you've thought about me."

"What did you think the very first time you came in and I gave you a flower?"

"That it was a mistake. But then you did it again and again and I realized that it was your way of flirting with me."

"You knew I was flirting with you that long ago?"

"Obviously. It was a different flower all the time, and you would look up at me through your lashes and blush."

"And you took that long to ask me out?"

"I was biding my time."

"Seeing how you felt about me?"

"Seeing how you felt about me."

"I'll take it you finally decided it was worth the risk?"

"I did."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled across the table at him.

"So am I."

"I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you want the story that everyone knows or the truth?"

"I think you know my feelings about the truth. I have my theory, but I don't want to just say where I think you're from and then find out I'm just awful at placing accents and offend you."

"Don't worry about that. Tell me your theory."

"Are you...Welsh?" Jack cringed, afraid of the answer.

"Partly, on my mother's side. My father was from Liverpool. I grew up with an accent that was a strange mix of the two, but I had to drop it once I started working. My accent is not hot."

"Wait. So the accent I've known you to use, is it the mix one or your work one?"

"My work one. I haven't used my actual accent for years except when I've called my parents."

"So my guess was completely off and just lucky that you happen to be part Welsh. Cooooool."

"Now, don't beat yourself up. What made you guess Welsh?"

"Something in your r's struck me as different from the typical British accent. You don't do it all the time so I wasn't too sure."

"You weren't wrong; just partly right."

"Why don't you use your normal accent when you aren't at work? Isn't it tiring?"

"Not really. I don't really think about it anymore. It only comes out when I talk to my parents because I think my brain hears their accents and instinctively remembers."

"Would it be too bold of me to want to hear it?"

"You'll hear it our first night together."

"I really have to wait until then?"

"Uh-huh. Now we're both tortured."

"Mean." Jack took a drink of his water. "Fine. Then can I at least know what made you decide to come to America?"

"I was discovered and brought over here."

"Discovered? You mean as an actor?"

"Technically."

"That's pretty amazing. I don't think I've ever known someone so talented at something as to be 'discovered.'"

Pitch smiled. "Have you never seen any of my work?"

"I don't think so. If I had, I'm sure I would have recognized you by now."

"Truly? I guess that makes sense. I'm not very good."

"To be fair, I really don't even watch movies. Like...ever. I think the last movie I saw and actually paid attention to was a taping of Cats the musical when I was like ten."

"You really are adorable, you know that?"

"Seriously? I'm adorable because I don't watch movies?"

"And because the last movie you remember seeing was Cats the musical, and because you're just adorable."

"You already knew I like musicals; it can't have been that surprising." Jack sipped furiously at his drink with a blush.

"It's not surprising. Merely endearing."

"You've sure found lots of things about me you think are endearing. I feel like you're grabbing at straws sometimes."

"Or else I just have a different definition of endearing than you."

"That could be true." He shrugged and changed the subject. "How was your trip?"

"Do you always change the subject when you don't want to talk about yourself?"

"Yuuuuuup."

"Why?"

"There's not much about me to talk about, to be honest. We've pretty much covered everything already."

"Do you really imagine yourself to be definable by a few things? I really know almost nothing about you."

"I'm a simple guy."

"You may believe that, but I don't."

"I can't change how I feel. But I really am curious how your trip went. There's only so much I can get from you through texting."

"I have a new role as the romantic lead. I was able to practice a lot, enough that I could have a couple days off."

"A romantic role, huh?" Jack raised an eyebrow curiously. "Should I be jealous?"

"Depends." Pitch looked up at him with a teasing smile. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little. Knowing that you're okay with any gender makes it slightly more worrisome."

"Are you worried I'm sleeping around, bedding a dozen men and women every night?"

"Who knows. If you're a big enough actor to be discovered than it wouldn't be completely implausible, right?"

Pitch chuckled and took a sip of water. "I don't sleep with a dozen people every night."

"That's good to hear." Jack let out a sigh of relief he hadn't even been aware he was holding.

"Are you still jealous?"

"I think I'm alright now. I don't really see you as being an unfaithful guy."

"Your faith in me is a humbling thing."

"I hope it's well-founded. You've given me no reason not to trust you so far."

"Your trust is important."

"You really value it so much?" Jack smiled at him.

"I do. Your trust is important yet so hard to obtain."

"You don't seem to have had any trouble obtaining it," he laughed.

"That's because I'm charming," Pitch teased, smiling at him.

"You are indeed. The most charming man I've met yet."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jack stirred his ice water around with his straw thoughtfully. "Can I ask another question?"

"You can."

"If you went to school for English Literature, what got you into acting?"

"Acting started as a hobby. I was acting in a local production of Romeo and Juliet when I was discovered. For me, pursuing acting was the best way to get a paycheck after that."

"So you enjoy it, but it's not your real passion?"

"I've grown to like the perks of acting. English Lit was the one that got away, I guess you could say."

"I'm sure you could go back to it any time, right? Especially if you're making enough as an actor to support yourself if you stopped."

"I've become accustomed to a certain lifestyle which English Lit won't support. Although...I've dreamed, once I've gotten older and stopped acting, maybe I would go back to it."

"I think that sounds like a very nice dream."

"Do you have a dream like that?"

Jack nodded. "Mine's not quite so drastic a change as yours though."

"What is it?"

"I, uh, want to own a shop of my own someday." He blushed. "I know it's silly."

Pitch reached across the table and covered Jack's hand with his. "It isn't silly. Not at all."

"It'll probably never happen anyway." Jack gave him a small smile and squeezed the hand. "It's just a pipe dream."

"You never know. A dream only dies when you let it."

"I could never afford a shop on a simple florist's salary. I've never been much of a dreamer anyway. I'm too much of a realist," he joked.

"I'd like to buy you one, if we become truly serious about each other."

Jack shook his head. "I appreciate the thought; but if I ever get a store, I want it to be my own doing."

"Then may I help you get it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Even though it's a pipe dream, I've been saving up for the last seven years."

"Then I wouldn't give up on it. You may be old like me, but you will get your shop one day."

"I hope so. We'd be quite the old pair, wouldn't we?" He chuckled at the thought. "The florist and the novelist."

"Would that be enough for you?"

"I think so. Sounds like a nice future to me."

"It does to me too. Wonderfully domestic and boring."

"Do you think you'll be satisfied with such a simple life after being a hotshot actor?"

"Sometimes a simple life is just what a man needs after a career like mine."

"I could understand that."

"What will you call your shop?"

"I'm not really sure. I used to love the book The Secret Garden and thought of maybe using that as a name. But I'm not sure if that would be too cheesy." He wrinkled his nose.

"Who cares if it's cheesy? If you like it, that's all that matters."

"I care if it's cheesy. If people don't like the name, then it could be bad for business."

"Or not. They may like the cheesiness and come in."

"Would you go into a shop with a cheesy name?"

"I would go into a shop with large windows full of healthy, beautiful flowers. Bonus if the florist is a highly attractive individual."

Jack laughed. "You said nothing about the name. At least I can count on one customer, I suppose."

"What difference does the name make when the product is so lovely?"

"It could make or break a place. Although I guess I could probably keep any shop open with your business alone," he teased.

Pitch raised his glass. "To the Secret Garden."

Jack lifted his too. "To the Secret Garden."

"And to that domestic future."

"It sounds wonderful. I look forward to it." When their food arrived, Jack scarfed down his burger first so he could take his time dipping his fries in his milkshake.

Pitch watched him with a frown. "You're dipping your fries...into your milkshake."

Jack slowly finished chewing his bite, staring at him as his cheeks started to show a dusting of pink. "Want to try?" He dipped another fry and held it out to him. "I know it sounds weird but it's really good!"

Pitch slowly leaned forward and used his lips to take the fry from Jack's finger. He chewed and smiled. "Not bad."

Jack's blush grew when he couldn't get the feeling of his date's lips on his finger. "Salty and sweet." He grinned.

"Just like you," Pitch purred and leaned back in his seat. "I wonder what that lovely blush tastes like."

"You can't taste a blush; it doesn't work that way." He dipped another fry and munched happily. "And I'm not so sure I'm the salty part."

"You can indeed taste a blush. I bet yours would taste very sweet. The salty comes from elsewhere."

Jack's jaw dropped when realization dawned on him of just what he was implying. He threw a fry at the man, laughing even as his face turned bright red. "Naughty man!"

Pitch laughed and threw the fry back at him. "You should expect nothing less from Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

"I _knew_ you were bullshitting when you said you hadn't heard anything."

"Of course I heard. I wanted to hear what you say about me when I'm not around."

"Well, now you know. For the last month or so before you asked me out that's what I've called you."

Pitch smiled. "You have a little milkshake on your face."

"Where?" Jack wiped at his face with his napkin. "Did I get it?"

"No." Pitch leaned forward and licked the corner of Jack's lips, sneaking a quick kiss on his silent gasp. "Got it."

"Did I really have milkshake or was that just an excuse?"

"Just an excuse, I'm afraid."

"I had a feeling that was the case," he chuckled.

"Kiss me," Pitch whispered.

"Promise it's just a kiss?" Jack leaned closer over the table.

"I may desire you sexually, but I do draw the line at screwing on a table in a crowded restaurant." Pitch chuckled, nuzzling Jack's nose.

"Glad we have the same lines then," he chuckled. Jack closed the distance between them and marveled once again at how perfectly they melded together.

Pitch slid his fingers through Jack's hair, holding him tightly. "Kissing you could be dangerous for me."

"How so?" Jack pulled away just enough so he could look into amber eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." Pitch smiled and brushed a lock of white hair behind Jack's ear. "You're too good to understand."

"Try me."

"I'm not a good person, Jack. I've done horrible things to so many people. Kissing you? That could easily make me begin to question who I've been up until now."

"You don't think it's possible that you've changed for the better since your past relationships?"

"I'm afraid I might be the same."

"I choose to believe you aren't. I haven't seen anything that shows me otherwise." Jack kissed him again before leaning back in his seat. "Perhaps you've learned from your mistakes like I have, only you weren't aware of it."

"I think you're very dangerous, but I can't seem to want to give you up."

"Sometimes danger just means you're kept on your toes. I think you could use a bit of that in your life."

"And you want to be the one to provide it for me?"

"I'd like to. If you don't mind it, that is."

"I should mind, but I don't."

"I'm glad you don't." Jack dipped another fry and held it out to him with a teasing smile.

Pitch leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the fry, letting them drag along Jack's fingers. "I wish the probation period was over."

"At the rate you're going, it'll be over before you know it." Jack shuddered at the feelings of those lips on his fingers.

"When? I need you, so very much."

"That's still yet to be seen."

"Do you not want me?"

"I do. But like I said before, I'm not one to sleep with someone before I'm positive I know and trust them. The first few dates emotions can run off with me, and I like to make sure what I'm feeling for someone and they're feelings before we let go. Sex, for me, is not just physical."

"I'm fairly certain you'll drive me mad," Pitch chuckled.

"I hope not too insane. I'd rather not date a mad man."

Pitch quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Witty too."

Jack rolled his eyes with a snicker. "I'm such a catch. You don't even know how lucky you are to be with me right now."

"I have some idea."

"Oh? You're smarter than I thought," he teased.

"You just wait. I think you'll find I can be very clever."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Tell me about your family. You know a little about mine, so it's only fair."

"My family...let's see. I have a mom and a dad like anyone else. If you imagine the stereotypical loving couple in every story out there then you've imagine Ma and Pops. I also have ayounger little sister. _Much_ younger. When I turned out the way I did, they wanted to make sure I'd be alright growing up before trying again. When I was eight and doing well in school and not being given too hard a time for my looks, they finally thought it would be safe to try for another kid. Well, almost right after they started, they told me I was going to be a big brother. Eight months later, Pippa Rose was born."

"What's she like? Is she anything like you?"

Jack shook his head emphatically. "She's practically my complete opposite. She got my parents' brown hair and eyes. She's also a lot more outgoing where I'm more reserved."

"If she's your opposite, I'm guessing she has an interest in a science or mathematical field."

"She just graduated from high school last year, and now she's got a full-ride to Stanford for their medical department. She's far smarter than I am," he chuckled.

"I see. She's going to be the doctor and you're the family florist." Pitch chuckled and took a sip of water. "I can imagine what you two must be like together."

"Stereotypes, right?" Jack reached across the table to steal a fry when his own ran out. "Surprisingly enough we get along splendidly despite being so different."

"I imagine so. You seem like you would be a really supportive person no matter what she chose to do, which could only breed good feelings towards you on her part."

"She was always my baby sister. No matter what, I always did anything I could to make sure she was happy."

"So you and your family are really close."

"As close as a family can get."

"Where are you from?"

"Seattle, Washington. When I was old enough I moved here because I'd prefer to have snow over rain ninety five percent of the time."

"God, why?"

"I love the cold. Also, with my complexion being how it is I don't do well with too much heat or sun. Being here, the summers aren't too excruciating."

"I can understand that. You would look better in winter colors. They would highlight your skin perfectly."

"If you stick around long enough you'll get to see it for yourself." He winked playfully at his date and gave the waiter his credit card when he came by again.

"See what? Your skin?"

"Me in winter colors."

"Oh, of course. Although, I'd much rather see you out of them."

"By then I'm sure you'll be off probation."

"I hope so, or I will definitely have lost my mind."

"So desperate already? How will you last?"

"I hardly know. Perhaps a few dozen roses will have to do."

"Roses? I feel like you'll need flowers more than me."

"A choice that will be easily remedied when the probation period is over."

"You're not the only one eager for it to be over, you know."

"My only consolation."

"It'll be over before you know it." Jack smiled at him.

"I hope so," Pitch chuckled.

"I know so. So how long do I get to keep you around? You said you're only on a short break from your work trip right?"

"Yeah, for a couple days."

"Do you think we could fit another date or two in those few days?"

"I think that could easily be arranged."

"Awesome!" Jack perked up at the thought. "Where should we go next?"

"What would you be interested in doing?"

"Preferably something indoors."

"Well, there's laser tag, there's going to see a movie, we could go to the zoo or the aquarium, um…"

"I do love the aquarium. I'm an annual pass member."

"Of course you are," Pitch hummed. "Is that your choice?"

"I think so. Walking around the aquarium with you sounds fun to me."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Is tomorrow afternoon okay with you? After I deliver the flowers for the cotillion around noon I'll be free."

"Tomorrow afternoon would be perfect. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"It's okay. My place is the opposite direction of the aquarium from yours. I could pick you up if you'd like?"

"That would be nice. And you already know where I live."

"I don't think I could forget such an extravagant house if I tried." Jack laughed.

"Then I'm sure you'd love my place in New York City."

"You have _two_ houses?"

"And a couple apartments. I like having somewhere familiar to stay when I work."

"That's a lot of places."

"It can be. I don't really think about it anymore."

"Well, from someone who only owns one home, that's a lot of places."

"I told you, it's a way of life. It isn't for everyone."

"That is...quite a way of life."

"Quite unlike that of someone who wanted to be an English Lit professor."

"You definitely made something of yourself."

"I have to get it while I can. In a few years they probably won't want me anymore. One gray hair and I'll be gone."

"I think you'd look rather dashing with a sprinkling of grey."

"You're just saying that because you think I'm handsome."

"I don't think; I know."

"You know, you're quite lovely when you're emphatic."

"I try to be." Jack batted his eyelashes playfully.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"You-" He glanced away with a blush. "You're such a flirt."

"I know, and I think you like it."

"I do."

"Then I don't think I'll stop."

"Perfect." Jack finished off his milkshake and looked at his date. "Shall we walk back to the store?"

"We shall." Pitch stood and held out his hand.

Jack took the offered hand and held it as they walked back with a big smile on his face. "Thank you again for helping me out in the store today."

"It was my pleasure." Pitch smiled, looking down at the man beside him. "Anything to help a flower child in need."

"Still. It's way different dating a guy and actually doing work for a guy."

"I agree. I'm torn between demanding my fair wages and dragging you back to my place for the best sex you've ever had in your life."

"You know my feelings on the sex. I will, however, pay for tomorrow to thank you for your help." Jack squeezed the hand still holding his own.

"I'll expect nothing less."

"Would a goodnight kiss also help appease you?"

"It would be a start."

"Only a start?" He laughed.

"A small start."

"Wow. That's just sad." Jack came to a sudden stop and pulled the man down into a passionate kiss. When he felt a tongue eagerly lapping at his lips, he pulled away to whisper, "How was that for a start?"

"Pretty good," Pitch whispered. He fisted Jack's hair and pulled him back into the kiss. Jack melted against him. When he felt that warm tongue again, he met it with his own and almost moaned at the taste. His hand came up to his neck. Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him close, thrusting his tongue past Jack's lips to taste his mouth. He hummed and pulled back just enough to bite and suck the lower lip. Jack's breath shuttered between them. He pushed up closer with a soft moan, his fingers tugging at the hairs on the man's nape. Pitch growled deep in his chest and sucked Jack's tongue into his mouth, the flavors of _him_ driving him mad. "Spend the night with me," he whispered as he kissed Jack almost desperately.

"I can't," he gasped. Jack reluctantly pulled away to look up at him. "Soon."

"Please, tonight." Pitch pulled him back and kissed him. "You want me, and I want you. Why should we fight that?"

"Because it's only our second date." Jack pulled away again. "I've slept with people in the past too soon in the relationship, and I've always regretted it. I don't want to regret it with you too." He softly stroked a sharp cheekbone, giving the man a reassuring smile. "I like you too much to want to regret anything I do with you."

Pitch sighed and brushed his thumb over Jack's kiss-swollen lips. "The probation period will end before I leave again."

"I'm not so sure about that. You're only back a few days." He snuck a quick kiss to the pad of his thumb.

"We've been flirting and desiring each other for months. I'm tired of waiting, and I know you are too. I don't want to wait anymore. Before I leave, I want to spend the night with you. I'll answer any question, I'll take you on however many dates it takes, but I don't want to wait anymore."

It was Jack's turn to sigh. "We'll see when the time comes. I'm not denying I want to be with you too, but I'm also not guaranteeing I'll be ready for it by then. There's been too many assholes in my past. I don't want to repeat my mistakes."

"Do I feel like I could be a mistake? I've told you things, things that no one beyond my parents know about me. You know me better than many of the people who claim to be my biggest fans."

"That doesn't make me any less wary. I didn't think the others would be mistakes either, but now look at where it's gotten me."

"I told you before, you're dating a man now. I will always be honest with you about what I want. I want you sexually but also emotionally and mentally. I want to stay with you."

"I know, and I really do believe you. I just need a little more time to catch my brain up with my heart. I won't make you wait forever. A few days maybe. When you're back from your trip tops."

"That could be months, Jack."

" _Months_?! You said your trip would only be a few weeks!"

"Weather delays. We have to re-shoot a few scenes and it could take months to get the right lighting back."

"And you really have to stay there the whole time while they wait?"

"Some of the scenes were mine, yes. In the meantime, they'll probably have me shoot interiors."

"I-" Jack chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "I'm not saying no, but at least not tonight? I need to think."

Pitch sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you." He reached up to kiss his cheek before pulling away. Jack pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, flower child."

"I'll pick you up around one."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **What will happen on their next date? 4 reviews to find out**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack pulled his date by the hand over to the next exhibit. "Aren't they adorable?" Ever since the previous night when they'd held hands, Jack had made sure they didn't separate the entire drive and tour of the aquarium.

Pitch smiled and nodded. "Penguins are pretty adorable."

"Especially the babies. They haven't quite mastered their waddle yet." He laughed when one of the chicks stumbled into the water.

Pitch chuckled. "They kind of remind me of you."

"Do I really waddle like that?"

"No, but you're tiny and adorable, and that one has blue eyes like yours."

"I'm not that tiny!" He crossed his arms with a huff. "I'll have you know I'm average height for a man. Unlike you," Jack judged him.

"I know. You've mentioned my height on a few occasions." Pitch smiled down at him.

"Can I help it if I've never met, much less dated, someone as tall as you?"

"There are perks to dating someone my height."

"Such as? Please enlighten me."

"I'll always be able to find you in a crowd, for one. That means you'll also be able to find me. I can reach things on tall shelves."

Jack scratched his chin and wrinkled his nose in thought. "I'm not really seeing the perks yet. It's already easy to find me in a crowd." He pointed at his bright white hair that stood out in any crowd. "And I'm not so short I can't reach the tall shelves myself."

"Well then I guess I have no purpose." Pitch shrugged. "Guess I'll go home now." He turned around and made a show of kicking an imaginary rock.

"I can tell you a few perks."

"I'm listening." He paused to look back.

"This, for one." Jack ducked under his arm so the taller man's arm was perfectly draped across his shoulder while he hugged his waist. "Perfect size for hugging."

"That's a singular perk." Pitch held Jack close. "You said perk _s_ , as in plural."

Jack grinned up at him. "The angle your height gives you makes for superb kissing."

"There are advantages in the bedroom too. Just saying."

"I have no doubts about that. I can already imagine a few."

"Such as?"

"None that I'd wish to talk about in such a public setting."

"No one's listening."

Jack glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot. "When I have you inside me, I'll actually be able to kiss you because of your height. And yes, I fully intend to have your cock in my ass."

Pitch chuckled and pulled Jack close so he could kiss his forehead. "I'm glad to hear it, because I fully intended to have my cock in your ass."

"Glad were on the same page." He smiled and melted into the man's side.

"I also fully intend on kissing you while I have you."

"Perfect. With another guy who's the same height as me, they can't usually bend enough to manage both," he laughed.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be able to bend you in any shape you want and still be able to also make love to your mouth."

"I do so love what you can do with your mouth."

"Just imagine what I'll do when I'm losing myself inside you."

"The possibilities are endless!"

"I can't wait to show them all to you."

"Me either. I think it'll be a very interesting night when it happens."

"I've dreamt about it. Often."

"How often, would you say?"

"At least twenty times just today."

"Wow," Jack chuckled. "How did you even get out of bed?"

"It was quite a struggle. However the thought of seeing you was enough to give me the strength I needed."

"Thank goodness for that inner strength then. I would have been crushed if you'd cancelled on me."

"I doubt you'd have let me remain in bed. I imagine you'd have stormed my place and marched up to my bedroom door with that cute little frown on your face. You'd have thrown my door open and tugged me out of bed."

"Good thing that didn't happen. I have a feeling that instead of me pulling you out of the bed it would have been the other way around."

Pitch smiled. "You're probably right. The next time you would have left my room, you'd have been naked with a very satisfied smile on your face."

"You sound so confident in yourself."

"Just wait. I think you'll find I'm under exaggerating."

"I sure hope so."

"I can guarantee it."

Before Jack could respond, he noticed a commotion down the hall. "Oh! They're feeding the otters!" He pulled his date eagerly to the exhibit by the hand.

Pitch chuckled and stood beside him, watching as they fed the otters. He leaned down and nuzzled under Jack's ear. "I've developed feelings for you," he whispered.

Jack looked up at him slowly, his attention instantly grabbed. He whispered back, "What kind of feelings?"

"The dangerous kind. For me at least." Pitch smiled and brushed his thumb across Jack's lips.

"How...dire is it?" He stared up into amber eyes and felt his breath taken away.

"Surely fatal. I'm fairly certain one word from you could be the difference between life and death." Pitch stared down at him. "Love is unpredictable that way."

"Love? You're falling in love? With me?"

"Not falling. I can't fall when I've already fallen."

Jack's eyes widened with a gasp. "Y-you love me?"

"Desperately. Passionately. Helplessly." He shifted around and wrapped his arms tightly around the man's waist, burying his face against his chest with a goofy smile. Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tightly. "How about we go to the gift shop and then get out of here?"

Jack nodded eagerly. He happily followed behind his date to the shop so they could look around. When the other man wasn't looking, he took something up to the cashier and bought it. "You finished yet, Koz?" He looked around Pitch's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Almost." Pitch took the small stuffed otter to the counter and paid for it before handing it to Jack. "So you'll always remember."

"Thanks." He held the otter close with a chuckle. "I'll make sure to cuddle with it while you're off being a hotshot movie star."

"Now you'll have no need for me."

"There will definitely be a need for you. No amount of cute stuffed animals could compare to your company and kisses." Jack pecked him on the cheek and held out the gift bag he'd just paid for. "It seems we had similar ideas," he laughed.

"I'll save mine for later." Pitch took the bag with one hand and Jack's hand with the other. "What shall we do now?"

"Honestly? I should be heading home to feed Snowball."

"So this is goodbye for today?"

"After I take you home, yes."

"You're abandoning me after I made such a declaration to you?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Jack frowned. "Would it be okay if I see you again tomorrow night?"

"For dinner, I assume. Where to this time?"

"I have a few ideas. Would you mind driving, though?" He pulled onto the long driveway to Pitch's house.

"No. Where should I pick you up?"

"I can meet you here." Jack smiled at him. "Or I could walk to work in the morning and you could pick me up there. Whichever's easiest."

"I'll pick you up from work, shall I?"

"If that's what you'd like."

"I'd like to stay with you tonight," Pitch whispered, running his fingers along Jack's. "I'll pick you up from work."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack leaned across the gap between them and kissed him slowly.

Pitch hummed and pulled back before the kiss could get out of hand. "See you tomorrow." He got out of the car and waved to Jack before going inside.

Jack quickly shot him a text before heading home. _Be nice to your new friend_.

K: _I've already named him: Jackson Rose._

J: _Odd name for a penguin. Guess it's all your choice though :)_

K: _I've named him for you of course._

J: _Really? Couldn't tell ;)_

K: _Now I'll finally get to spend the night with Jack._

J: _I promise you'll get to spend the night with the real thing soon._

K: _I'm starting to give up hope of that. Even a declaration of love isn't enough. Guess I'll keep Jackson Rose as a consolation prize._

J: _Don't give up hope._

K: _I don't know...Jackson is pretty cute._

J: _Which would you rather have?_

K: _Jackson does let me sleep with him...and he is a penguin. Penguins are pretty amazing._

 _J: Alright then. I'll just cuddle with Kozzy the otter and Snowball from now on._

K: _Okay._

J: _I'm replaced so easily, and you're okay with the same? We sure didn't last long…._

K: _Yeah, I guess so. Shame._

J: _Shall we go ahead and just cancel tomorrow?_

K: _I do have to find someone to kiss._

J: _You have Jackson. You'll survive._

K: _But he is a penguin. You know, the cashier at the aquarium was pretty cute. Maybe I'll go ask him out tomorrow._

J: _Shame. It seems I'll have to also find someone to go on my mystery date with me._

K: _Okay. Guess I'll see you never. Night!_

 _Night!_ A few minutes later, Jack texted him again. _Joking aside, we're still on for tomorrow?_

K: _Definitely. See you tomorrow, flower child._

J: _See you, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome._

K: _God, I wish there was a way to kiss you through text…_

J: _You've got to have a good imagination to be an actor right? You can imagine it well._

K: _Good night, Jack._

J: _Good night, Koz._

* * *

"Okay, so...where am I going?"

"Keep driving straight a few more miles. You'll see when we get there." Jack watched the trees flying by the car as they drove further from town, his hand firmly holding Pitch's.

"You're not planning on murdering me or harvesting my organs or anything, right?"

"How did you figure out my plan?!" He chuckled.

Seriously?! Oh, God, at least don't take my kidneys. I'm particularly fond of my kidneys."

"Those are going to bring in the most money." Jack looked down at the map on his phone. "Turn right up here."

Pitch made the turn as directed. "But I have such lovely kidneys!"

"I'm sure they are. I'm planning on those crazed fans you said you have to buy them for top dollar." He shut his phone off and looked ahead. Fairy had told him he'd see the sign for the Drive-In soon after the turn.

"A drive-in? I never imagined I'd have my organs harvested in such a predictable place."

"So obvious you'd never expect it, right? That was my goal."

"I see how it is. You're a true mastermind."

"Finally I get some recognition!" When they pulled up to the ticket booth, Jack handed the money to the guy and took their ticket with a smile. He rolled up the window. "I don't know about you, but I think I'd prefer a more secluded parking spot."

"So no one will be able to see you steal my lovely kidneys?"

"Exactly," he laughed. "Choose wisely."

Pitch parked near the back, far enough away from where other viewers would prefer to be. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned his seat back, looking over at Jack. "Now what?"

"Now...we listen to the movie." Jack adjusted the radio to the drive-in's station. "And later we make good use of your incredibly darkly tinted windows."

"Are you really planning on harvesting my organs, 'cause I'm pretty sure I could outrun you."

"Only one organ in particular." He winked. "And I don't think you'll be wanting to run from me for it."

"Wait...are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That depends. What do you think I'm saying?"

"Is the probation period over?"

Jack nodded slowly and held up the backpack he'd brought with him from work. "I came well-prepared."

"Oh, Jack." Pitch all but leapt on him, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss.

"Wait for the movie to start!" Jack pulled away laughing.

"How can I wait?" Pitch pulled the collar of Jack's shirt down to expose his neck for kisses. "I want you."

Jack moaned softly. "Because your windows might be tinted, but the lights outside are still on. They're not _that_ well tinted."

"I don't care. I want you, and now you finally want me too."

"If you wait, I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"That might work." Pitch brushed his lips over Jack's neck. "I'll enjoy harvesting _your_ kidneys."

"I don't think it's my kidneys you want," he chuckled.

"You are correct. What I desire is a little further down."

"You won't get what you want if you keep this up." Jack gave a little gasp at a teasing nip on his neck.

"Oh, really?" Pitch smiled and nipped him again.

"R-really," he stuttered.

Pitch slid his hand over Jack's leg to caress his soft thigh through his pants. "Really?"

"I'll throw the damn backpack out the window if need be."

"Seems excessive." Pitch gripped Jack's earlobe between his teeth, giving it a teasing bite. "I don't think you will."

"You seem to be trying excessively hard to break my restraint. Excessive must be the theme of the night." Jack rolled down his window and held his pack out of it threateningly.

"Go ahead. Do it."

"I hope you realize I'm not letting you anywhere near this ass without a condom." He tossed it, hearing it land in a nearby bush.

"Well, that is definitely littering." Pitch leaned back in his seat and smiled. "I wasn't in the mood anyway."

Jack snickered and eyed the obvious bulge in the man's pants. "Uh huh. Not at all. I clearly had zero effect on you."

Pitch shrugged. "A natural reaction. Give me five minutes and it'll go away."

"What a shame…" He smiled mischievously when the lights around them all lowered and the movie started up on the screen. Jack crawled into the backseat. "I'll be back here if you need me."

"Okay." Pitch folded his hands over his stomach and leaned back, focused on the movie playing.

Jack reached around to adjust the man's chair so he was lying almost all the way back. "Hope you don't mind. I just need to...adjust the sound." He stretched out over Pitch's shoulder, his hands running down the firm chest and coming to rest just between his thighs as he "reached for the radio."

Pitch clicked his tongue and moved Jack's hand away, readjusting his seat in the process. "You ain't getting near any of my goods without that bag."

"You're the one who dared me to," he huffed. Since his date was being stubborn, Jack pulled out his phone to pass the time.

Pitch smiled, the air humming with Jack's energy. "If only we still had that bag. If we did, I'd probably be doing obscene things to you right now. Maybe I'd be licking you back there, or teasing you with my dick." He sighed. "I guess you'll just have to settle for your games."

"I guess so." Pitch's teasing had him torn between frustration and arousal. In the end, he let his arousal lead him down the riskier path than he normally would have taken. Jack carefully shimmied his pants down his hips. "I'll manage to survive somehow." He gasped softly when his fingers wrapped around his hardening length.

"Guess so." Pitch turned the knob on the speaker, raising the volume of the movie. "Shh, you're making me miss it."

"Too bad for you." He let out a little moan. "You're making me miss out on the mind-blowing sex you promised me."

"Guess so."

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Jack tucked his quickly softening length back in his pants and zipped up with a huff. He opened the back door of the car and stomped over to his backpack in the bush, grabbing just his wallet and heading towards the concessions stands. Pitch threw his head back with a groan as he watched Jack stomp off. He bit his lip and quickly opened the car door. He'd seen where Jack went, so he went over and got the bag, brushing leaves and some ants off of it before rushing back to the car. He put the back on the passenger seat and resettled himself as if he had never moved. When he got back, Jack slid back into the seat behind Pitch's. "Here." He held a box of peanut M&Ms over his shoulder. "You said you like these when you're on set, right?"

"I do. Thank you." Pitch took the box and smiled back at him. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. I remember things like that about people I love." He curled up in the backseat with a blush and his phone.

"I love you too," Pitch hummed, handing the bag back over his shoulder.

Jack didn't take the bag. "You said you weren't in the mood anyway."

"My dick said otherwise."

"Shame. Now mine's as flaccid as can be. Guess I'm the one not in the mood now."

Pitch sighed and dropped the bag back in the passenger's seat. "Okay. Do you want me to take you back to your car?"

"No. I brought you here so you could watch a movie. I'm not going to drag you away from it."

"Alright." Pitch settled down. His mind struggled to watch the movie even as he kept his eyes locked on the screen.

After a little while, Jack shifted around so he could wind his arms around the seat in front of him. He gently rested his chin against Pitch's shoulder, whispering, "I'm sorry for ruining this."

"You didn't ruin anything. I guess we just weren't ready yet."

"I did ruin it. I shouldn't have thrown the backpack in the first place. It was stupid."

"Guess we'll just have try again later."

"I'd like that," he sighed in relief.

"We'll probably have to wait though. I got a call this morning from my director. I'm booked for an early flight tomorrow."

Jack's arms tightened around him. "I don't want you to go."

"I unfortunately have no control over it. I should have left today but I told him I had an important date; absolutely unbreakable."

"Damn it. You did that, and then I just had to go mess it up. I'm so sorry. I screwed up the last night I get to see you for who knows how long."

"It may not be too late."

"I know I don't ever watch movies, but it's been over an hour. Doesn't that mean it'll be ending soon?"

"Probably. But the night doesn't have to end with the movie."

Jack pulled away just enough to look at him. "What do you suggest?"

"I'll drop you off at your car and you'll follow me to my place. Or I'll follow you to yours. We lock the door and don't let the night pass without having fucked each other at least once."

"I think your place would work better. We'd be less likely to be interrupted by an excited dog." He snickered under his breath.

"I assume that plan meets your approval?"

He nodded. "I like it." Jack spent the rest of the movie hugging him from behind and nuzzling against his neck.

Pitch smiled and kept a hand on Jack's arm. "You know, you could come back up here and we could kiss."

"We both know we'd get carried away if I was within your reach. The movie's almost over right?"

"I think so."

"Are you really watching it?"

"Not at all," Pitch chuckled, caressing Jack's arm.

"Then let's just go. There's no point in hanging around if neither of us are watching and there's somewhere else we'd much rather be."

"Hold on back there. I might break a few speeding laws."

Jack smiled and pulled back to click his seatbelt on. "I'm ready for it." His arms quickly found their way back around his shoulders.

Pitch carefully pulled out of the drive-in but, as soon as they were clear of the other vehicles, took off down the road. It was fortunate for them that there were no cops because the speed Pitch was pulling was practically criminal. He pulled up to the shop. "Get your car."

Jack hopped out of his seat and looked through the door. "Don't expect me to be right on your tail. My car can't go as fast as yours," he laughed.

"I don't care. I just want you as soon as possible."

"I'll see you at your place then." He leaned in through the man's open window and gave him a lingering kiss.

Pitch hummed and teasingly bit Jack's lower lip. "I'll see you there." Jack pulled away reluctantly and got in his car.

* * *

 **Oh, snap. Things are about to get all sorts of steamy up in here. If you want to read it, I'll need 4 reviews first.**


	7. Chapter 7

Despite going his little car's top speed, Jack could tell his date was already inside when he arrived. Unsure of what else to do, he knocked on the front door.

The door opened, and Pitch leaned against it. He had already changed into a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Last chance to back out."

"You couldn't make me back out for a million dollars." Jack practically threw himself at the man and yanked him down for a fierce kiss.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him into the house, kicking the door shut with his foot. "I've never desired someone as much as I desire you."

"Me either." After letting his backpack fall to the floor, he pushed up Pitch's shirt so his hands could wander freely over the newly bared skin.

Pitch pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it aside. Jack's shirt quickly followed. "Am I still allowed to do whatever I want?"

"After my fuck up earlier? Of course."

"Perfect." Pitch leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of Jack's nipples, his tongue teasing the flesh as he sucked.

Jack bit his lip at the feeling. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I want." He pulled back and swept Jack up into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom.

While he walked, Jack took advantage of his position and sucked on the man's neck and ear. "Whatever you desire."

Pitch hummed and laid him down on the bed, quickly covering his body with his own. He claimed Jack's mouth passionately as he easily tugged his pants and underwear off. "What are your limits?" he asked as his fingers eagerly stripped his own pants off.

"Nothing too hardcore." He blushed when all of his flesh was finally out for display. "I've had a few...bad experiences." Jack smiled a nervously.

"No problem. BDSM is a game I'm not a fan of." Pitch kissed his way down Jack's body to follow the blush down as far as it went. He licked his lips and continued downward, finally licking a stripe up Jack's length. "I'm your lover, not your parent. I'm not spanking you."

"Thank goodness," he chuckled shakily. Jack's length twitched in response.

Pitch licked it again and this time swirled his tongue around the tip. "Now, if you want me to spank you...a light slap while I'm between your legs perhaps?"

"Th-that I think would be okay."

"I'm glad you think so." Pitch gave the tip a light suck, his eyes looking up to meet Jack's.

Jack swore his eyes rolled back in his head because it felt so amazing. "You're really good at this," he whispered.

"Am I?" Pitch teased as he massaged the slit with the tip of his tongue.

"Mhmm. I think that accent of yours must automatically make you better than everyone else."

"What does my accent have to do with my blowjob skills?"

"I don't fucking know. Just don't stop. Please." He looked down at the man smiling teasingly from his spot between his legs.

"You couldn't make me stop for a million dollars," Pitch repeated Jack's earlier words before sucking the length into his mouth.

"Thank God." His head fell back with a groan. Jack tugged on the man's hair to get his attention. Pitch only hummed and slid his hand up to fondle Jack's chest as he bobbed his head between his legs. "I want to taste you too," he gasped. He couldn't seem to make his fingers leave their spot tangled in Pitch's hair. Without removing his mouth from Jack's length, Pitch turned his body so he was straddling Jack's face. His hard length pushed at soft lips. Jack pushed up on his elbows and took the length down to the root. He moaned at the taste as well as the feeling on his own, loving the reaction it got from Pitch. He moaned again.

Pitch pulled off of Jack's length and spread his legs more and expose his hole to his tongue as he began to tease the pulsing pucker. Even as his mouth enjoyed every inch of the cock between his lips, Jack's hips stuttered up in search of more. Pitch chuckled and swirled his tongue around the hole. "How long has it been?"

Jack pulled away with an obscene pop. "About a year."

"You must be a desperate boy."

"Forgive me if I'm a little too eager." He took the hard length back in his mouth, sucking up and down.

Pitch laughed breathlessly. "Is this eagerness because of me or because of your lust?"

"Both."

"You may actually orgasm before I can even get inside you."

"Then hurry up and get in there."

Pitch chuckled and turned back around, nestling between Jack's legs. "Put the condom on."

Jack looked around. "Where is it?"

"I don't have any, and I think your bag's in the other room." Pitch smiled and kissed him. "I'm clean."

"I believe you, but I'm not breaking that rule." He wiggled out from under him and kissed his cheek. "I'm already going against my probation rule; I'm not breaking this one too."

Pitch sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Hurry up while I'm still hard."

"If you lose an erection that quickly then I'm clearly not doing my job correctly," he laughed. Jack disappeared from the room for a moment and returned with the condoms and lube from his backpack.

Pitch pulled Jack back down on the bed and kissed him. "If I lose it, then I'll fully expect you to bring it back."

"It would be my pleasure." He rubbed their erections against each other with a grin. "Looks like I won't have to though."

Pitch growled and gripped Jack's hip. "Damn it, Jack, hurry up. If I'm not inside you in the next few seconds, I'm going to lose it."

"I'm trying." Jack reached down between them to roll the condom on. He tossed the wrapper away and rolled off to the man's side, holding his legs open for him.

"Fucking finally," Pitch grumbled. After bending Jack in half, he poured some lube onto his hole and his length. He rubbed himself between the soft cheeks a couple times before thrusting deep inside. Jack only winced a little at the sharp sting, his hole unused to something so large in it for the past year. He instantly pulled the man down to keep his promise of kissing while fucking him. Pitch grunted with each thrust, pushing Jack down into the mattress as they kissed and fucked. He moved his head down to suck and tug at the sensitive flesh of Jack's nipple.

"Oh, God," he moaned loudly. Jack was loving the pulls of pleasure; he felt like they were coming from all directions. He already knew his ass would be delightfully sore in the morning and yet still craved more.

Pitch smiled and teasingly bit the tip of the nipple in his mouth as he gave a particularly hard thrust. "Well? How is it so far?"

Jack tugged on the man's hair. "Get back up here and let me take advantage of your height." He pulled Pitch up and took his mouth hungrily, nibbling on his bottom lip.

He hummed in return and slid his tongue past Jack's lips to claim his mouth thoroughly. "That's not an answer."

"It's amazing. Now, shut up and keep kissing me." He arched up so Pitch rubbed against his aching flesh with every thrust. Pitch kissed him passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance between them. He slid one hand down Jack's body to wrap around his length and stroke it slowly from base to tip. The florist moaned into his mouth as his stomach tightened. "Close," he gasped against him.

"Not yet," Pitch whispered as he slid out. "Get on your belly."

"Why?" His voice came out in a soft whine. Jack instantly hated the loss of that warm cock inside him and turned over to his stomach.

As soon as Jack was settled, Pitch thrust back inside him. His lips eagerly kissed at his neck. "We've both waited for this. I want it to last."

Jack moaned and gripped at the sheets beneath him. He pushed back against his lover, begging for more. "I get what you're saying, b-but I'm not sure how long I can last."

Pitch hummed and cupped under Jack's chin to turn his head for a kiss. He angled their hips so every thrust had him going as deep as he could. "You'll cum only when I tell you to."

"I can't help it if you're so good," he teased.

"If you cum without permission, I _will_ spank you," Pitch chuckled, biting Jack's lower lip.

"I'll try," Jack moaned. He clawed at the arm holding him.

"Careful with the goods, sweetheart," Pitch growled. He slammed against what had to be Jack's prostate.

"Why should I? You feel like you're on a mission to make sure I can't walk tomorrow," he chuckled breathlessly. Jack cried out when his prostate was abused over and over again.

"I am. I have every intention on making sure you feel me inside you for a week."

"I won't have the chance to miss you."

"No you won't," Pitch chuckled. "You'll be too focused on your sore ass."

Jack clenched tightly around the man's length. "Koz," he managed to gasp out. "Can't...anymore."

"Alright." Pitch gave his ass a hard slap. "Cum." The lingering sting on his flesh quickly turned to pleasure and sent him careening over the edge into bliss. The most amazing tingling sensation covered every inch of his skin, and he couldn't even bring himself to care that he was still being fucked into a mess of his own semen. Jack pulled his lover into a fierce kiss. Pitch tangled his fingers in his white hair and held him tightly as they kissed. He lasted only a couple more seconds before he stilled, the condom filling with his own release. "Fuck."

Jack sighed happily, the warm weight pressing him down a welcome one. "That was amazing."

Pitch pulled back so he could look at him. He ran gentle fingers through Jack's hair and along his spine. His mind was in turmoil, and he pressed his lips to the back of Jack's neck to soothe the chaos. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at the man over his shoulder.

Pitch kissed him softly. "Stay the night."

"Try to stop me," he chuckled.

Pitch hummed and slipped himself out of Jack's body. He peeled the condom off and threw it away before cuddling back up behind him. "Just for my own curiosity, how many condoms did you pack?"

"Just two. I brought the second in case the first broke."

"That other one might come in handy later." Pitch smiled and ran a single fingertip down the middle of Jack's back. "I'm a little hungry, and I'm in the mood for another serving of florist."

Jack chuckled tiredly. "I wouldn't mind if you had seconds. I'm not exactly suffering from your first helping."

"Would you like to take a nap before the second course?"

"If that would be okay with you." Jack shuffled back so he could settle in along his lover's body.

"Sleep, sweetheart," Pitch whispered against Jack's cheek.

Jack smiled and took one of Kozmotis' hands in his own. "Love you," he mumbled.

Pitch bit his lip. "I love you too, Jack."

Between his post-sex exhaustion and the warmth Pitch provided, it didn't take long for Jack to nod off to sleep with a big smile glued to his face.

Pitch sighed and flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. When he was sure that Jack was deep in sleep, he sat up and pulled on his sweatpants before going into the kitchen and getting a drink. "Fucking hell," he groaned, chugging the glass of whiskey. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He refilled his glass and went to lean against the door frame, watching Jack sleep peacefully in his bed. "I've actually gone and fallen in love with you."

* * *

 **Ooooooooo. Pitch is in love. Pitch is in love! What will happen next? 5 reviews to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Jack awoke the next morning, Pitch was already gone and there was a note on the pillow with a single red rose beside it. _Sweetheart, I had to go. I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you soon. I love you._

Jack smiled at the note and rolled out of the bed with a stretch. He dug through his pants pockets for his phone so he could send a quick text. _Thanks for the note. I hope you have a safe trip_.

K: _I will. Try to stay out of trouble, flower child._

J: _I'll do my best. What should I do about the house? Lock the door on my way out?_

K: _Yes, please. I've also left a spare key for you by the front door. The place is yours if you ever miss me too much to bear it._

J: _I don't think I'd be comfortable in such a big place without you here._

K: _Will you still accept the key?_

J: _Of course. When you come back I might even be willing to return the favor and let you stay the night at my place._

K: _Really? That would be nice. You've seen my place, but I have no idea where you go at the end of the night. Totally unacceptable._

J: _I'll try to remedy that when you return to me._

K: _I hope we finish filming quickly. I already miss the feeling of your skin._

J: _I hope so too. The shop will be lonely without having you come in every other day._

K: _Missing me already?_

J: _Of course I am. I love you, after all._

K: _Try not to miss me too much or else you'll make me want to come home._

J: _I wouldn't mind you coming home early._

K: _I know you wouldn't._

J: _But I understand you have to do work so I kind of hope you stay away so it means you're getting lots of work._

K: _You're nervous about asking me to rush home to you. You always babble when you're nervous._

J: _Because I'm nervous about your reaction when it's something I'm serious about._

K: _Are you expecting me to get angry that you want me to come back?_

J: _At least annoyed. I'm being clingy. Even I can see that._

K: _I don't mind. It's nice to be missed._

J: _I guess you're not used to having someone at home to miss you, huh?_

K: _I usually avoid making deep connections, and the people around me usually feel the same. They prefer me to leave them quickly._

J: _I'm quite the opposite. You okay with that?_

K: _I think I could get used to it._

J: _I'm glad. Alright. I'm leaving your place now._

K: _Okay. I should probably get off my phone so the hostess doesn't think I'm a terrorist or something. I love you._

J: _Love you too. Text me when you land safely._

K: _I will!_

Jack smiled down at his phone and got in his car. He still had a few more hours before his shift started and had every intention to shower and rest before then.

* * *

"I have a surprise, Jack!" Fairy skipped over to the door as Jack came in. "You know how Bunny's been thinking of getting a TV for the back room?"

"Yesssss?" He eyed her suspiciously as he set his backpack down.

"Well, I may have pulled some strings and be finally gotten one." Fairy pulled him to the back and splayed her arms. "Ta-daaaa!" The TV was a small, older model, but it was a TV nonetheless.

"That's awesome. Now you can have something to watch while you work." Jack pulled her into a big hug.

"Should we give it a test run? I've been wanting to catch up on some of the latest gossip."

"Gossip? Really? We can't watch something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything else. We could even watch game shows for all I care."

"Fine, fine. We can watch something else."

"Thanks, Fairy. You're a doll. I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick. You can watch your gossip stuff until I get back."

"Yay!" Fairy skipped over to the TV and turned it on, flipping through the channels to find a gossip show.

Jack laughed and left the room. When he came back, he saw a familiar face on the TV. "Hey, it's Kozmotis."

Fairy turned slowly to look at Jack with wide eyes. "That's Pitch Black. _The_ Pitch Black."

"No, that's Kozmotis. You know, the guy I've been dating and texting constantly."

"Jack Frost, your boyfriend, our star customer, is Pitch Black!" She turned up the volume of the TV. _Pitch Black, popular actor and infamous ladies man has been missing from the public eye for a few weeks. Where has he been? It's been rumored that he has been dating a certain female actress, who had also gone "missing" during the same time. Will we soon hear word of another infamous rose bouquet? Or perhaps wedding bells?_

Jack's smile fell into a confused frown. "Ladies man? Infamous rose bouquet?"

"If your Kozmotis and the famous Pitch Black are really the same person, that's nothing! Another show said that he uses roses, _our roses_ I take it, as gifts for his...lady friends after they sleep together! He's slept with almost every actress in Hollywood!"

"That can't be true. This is just a gossip show. It can't be true, right?" He looked at his best friend, concerned. " _Right_?"

"I dunno. He has bought a lot of roses in the past, but maybe he just likes roses?"

"He always told me he was buying them for his mom."

"Maybe he is? I dunno! That certainly looks like him, but that he would be so cruel as to...oh my God. What if he's just been trying to seduce you? What the hell is happening?!"

"Don't say that! He wouldn't do that to me. He loves me." Despite the confidence he tried to instill in his voice, his heart hammered nervously in chest.

"I know, I mean...he has to. Yeah, he has to. Why else would he come in here all the time?"

"You don't think…"

"I'm not thinking anything! You know what? Let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's wait until he gets home, and then you should ask him calmly and peacefully. He'll deny it and say he must have a doppelgänger in Hollywood and then everything will be fine."

"He's an actor, Tina! What are the chances there's another actor that could be his identical twin?!"

"Umm...small, I'm guessing? But it happens!"

"I somehow doubt that with my luck that's what's happening right now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think we need to do some further research on Pitch Black."

"Jack, what if it's true?"

"Then he won't have me to come back home to."

"Don't you think this is something you should talk to him about? He might have an explanation."

"No!" He threw his jacket at his bag. "He's had all the time in the world to explain! I told him from the beginning how hard it is for me to trust people. He had loads of opportunities to tell me the truth but didn't. He had his chances, and now he's lost them."

"What are you going to do?"

"If it's true, I can't stay here." He could feel the tears threatening to spill over even at the thought. "I can't face him again."

"So are you just going to leave? You can't quit!"

Jack gave a small shrug. "Maybe the Bennetts could use me back. I think Jamie said his dad was thinking of retiring soon."

"Well…" She chewed at her lip. "I'll miss you, but the Bennett's aren't too far away. I could still come see you during my breaks!"

"If I leave, it won't be the end of us. I'm your GBF and Man of Honor, after all." He tried to smile but failed miserably.

Fairy walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I won't tell him where you are, I promise."

"Hopefully we won't have to get to that point." Jack squeezed her back.

"He has to look for you if he loves you."

"I'll look more into it on my break."

"I don't want you to go, but I get it."

"We'll see what turns up." Jack reluctantly pulled away from her so he could work. "Do you mind if I just sorta work in the back for awhile?"

"Yeah, totally. I'll take care of the front for as long as you need me to."

The hours went by slowly for Jack. By the time his lunch break rolled around, he'd finished all of their orders for the next two days and organized everything in the back room just to keep himself busy. He disappeared to the break room for an hour and returned on the verge of breaking down in tears. "Fairy?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked quietly.

"I was planning on eating a ton of ice cream and chocolate and watching a movie or two. Wanna join me?"

"Yes, please," his voice cracked.

"I also have some nice bottles of red wine and champagne that we can pop out." Jack only nodded miserably before darting forward and wrapping her in a tight hug. Fairy held him tightly and brushed her hand over his hair. "I'm gonna make a quick call, and then you and I are getting out of here."

"Okay," he whispered. Jack was never one to leave a shift early, but he just didn't think he could make it through the rest of day. He pulled away slowly and tossed his apron on the hook.

Fairy went into the back to make her call and then came out, purse in hand. "Let's go, hun. You can carpool with me, and Nick says you can spend the night if you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to go home to take care of Snowball at some point." Jack picked up his backpack and turned the shop sign to "Closed."

"Well, the offer's there if you want it. It might be best if you're not alone right now."

"True," he mumbled. "I'll see if maybe Sandy can feed her for me." Jack pulled out his phone to text his next door neighbor.

"Atta boy." Fairy looped her arm through his and walked with him towards her car.

While Jack was texting his neighbor, he got a text. _Safely landed. Have you kept out of trouble so far, flower child?_

"F-Fairy," Jack stopped and patted her arm to get her attention. "What do I do? He's texting me!"

Fairy grabbed his phone and read the message. She shook her head and dialed his number. "Hey, it's Fairy. Stop texting Jack, asshole. We're on to you, and he doesn't want to talk to you anymore. Fuck off." She hung up and handed the phone back. "Problem solved."

Jack stared at her with eyes blown wide. "Now what do I do?! He's going to start calling and texting back to figure out what just happened!"

"Exactly. If he really loves you, he'll make an effort. I think it's time he either leaves you alone or actually earns you. Now, phone off."

"Phone...off." He obediently turned the device off and got into his friend's car.

"Serves him right. If it's true, then he's been a really mean guy. Why should you be stressed out over making him happy?"

"It's all true. All the gossip and sites. There's pictures people have put up of them together and everything." Jack looked down at his lap miserably.

"You may be different. You might be the one he actually likes, unlike those fake bimbos."

"It doesn't change the fact that he lied about it all. He knew my feelings on lying and still chose to keep it from me."

"He'll have to explain himself, _if_ he chooses to look for you."

"I don't know if I want him to look for me or not."

"Of course you do. You're in love with the guy."

"Should I still be after what he did?"

"I don't really know. A part of me thinks you should hear him out but then another part thinks you should just kick him to the curb."

"I don't know what to do."

"Right now you're coming home with me so we can eat incredibly unhealthy foods, get absolutely tipsy, and watch crap on TV."

"You're the best," Jack answered quietly, reaching over to take her hand.

"I know. I'll even let you have your pick of ice cream." Jack cracked the tiniest of smiles. They'd known each other for years, and Tina always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. "I had Nick pick up chocolate mint, pistachio, cookie dough, birthday cake, vanilla and chocolate swirl, caramel, and brownie."

"I call mint and birthday cake."

"Thank God. I was gonna have to fight you if you picked cookie dough," Fairy chuckled.

"I'd never choose it. I know it's your favorite." He squeezed her hand.

"I'd have shared though. You look like you could use the magic of cookie dough ice cream."

"Obviously the sprinkles in birthday cake are way more magical."

"Oh, obviously," Fairy laughed as she pulled into her driveway. "I do have extra rainbow sprinkles if that's something you'd like."

"You shouldn't have offered. Now I'm going to use your whole bottle."

"You have complete permission. I think you need them more than me tonight."

"I think I agree with you on that." He got out of the car with a sigh.

"Forget about him. Every time you sigh or frown, I'm going to make you take a shot."

Jack groaned. "Is your intention to get me completely smashed?"

"Uh-huh."

"I still have work tomorrow, you know."

"No you don't! Well, you have a delayed opening. I may have hinted that I was gonna get you smashed, and everyone agreed that it would be for the best."

"You're awful and wonderful at the same time."

"I know. I get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do," he chuckled half-heartedly. "Now let's get started on that ice cream and booze so I can forget about him for the night."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. Let's say 5 reviews to get the next?**


	9. Chapter 9

It was extremely hard to get up for work the next day, but somehow Jack miraculously managed to do it. He had a splitting headache and a broken heart, but the shop still opened on time. It was the one day he really hoped to be low on customers for the first few hours, and the bell on the door was already ringing five minutes in. "Hi there. Welcome to 's Blooms. What can I get yo- Jamie?" He looked up to see his old friend walking through the door.

"Hey, Jack. How's it been going for you?" The brunette smiled his usual sunny smile and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's been going. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Listen. I may have heard through the grapevine that you're considering leaving this place and coming over to mine."

"When I was feeling a little less hungover later today I had planned on swinging by, yes."

"So you _are_ considering coming over to beg for a job, huh?"

Jack nodded miserably. "Think your dad would be willing to give me my old job back?"

"Probably, considering he's taken a step back recently and given me more control of the place." Jamie leaned on the counter and smiled. "So? You gonna beg or what?"

"Do you really want me to?" He leaned on the other side of the counter and met his eyes. Normally he'd have met Jamie's teasing with his own tease, but he just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Maybe a little."

Jack put his hands together in front of him to plead. "Please let me have my old job back, Jamie. I've gotten myself into a rough patch, and I'm desperate to get out of this store as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Really?" His eyes brightened in shock.

"Yep. I was planning on giving it to you anyway, but you know I can't resist any opportunity to make you beg."

"Thank you," Jack sighed in relief. "I don't know what I would have done if you said no."

"You probably would have made that sad puppy dog face, and then I would have given you the job just to make you stop."

"I don't know about that. I'm sure with my skills I could have found a better position at another shop. Probably would've paid better too," he grumbled under his breath.

"You know, I can take the job back."

"I'd rather you not. Don't mind my ramblings; only inwardly lamenting my transition from 'Manager/Designer to 'Assistant/Clerk.'"

"Well, don't think I haven't noticed your design skills while you've been here. Maybe we could add 'Designer' to that list of job titles with us too."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get over it." Jack stood up and smiled, wiping his hand on his apron before holding it out to shake Jamie's. "When can I start?"

"Whenever you'd like." Jamie took Jack's hand and shook it.

"How about tomorrow? Aster comes in later today; I can tell him what's going on then."

"That would work just fine. But you're sure? I know you love this place."

Jack nodded solemnly. "I'm sure. I do love this store, but I'm also desperate to avoid someone who knows where I work."

"Sounds pretty ominous. Should I be worried?"

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Okay, cool. As long as there isn't some stalker following you, we should be good to go."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then. Can I get you anything while you're here?"

"How about a dozen roses?"

"Y-yeah. I can do that." Jack turned away with a frown to get the order. Would he ever be able to think about a rose bouquet the same way again? He handed the flowers out to his friend along with an alstroemeria bloom to show his thanks.

"Thanks. I've got a date with a girl named Rose, and I thought she might enjoy the play on her name." Jamie grasped Jack's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "See you tomorrow, man."

As his friend walked out the door, Jack called out, "Good luck on your date!"

"Thanks! I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow!"

Jack watched him go. The instant the door shut, his loneliness and heartbreak became ever present in his mind once again. "Today's going to be such a long day..."

* * *

The next day, Jack was already well settled in his new job which, thankfully, Jamie had given him the day to grow accustomed to. Their shop had grown a lot bigger since Jack had worked there, and their flower assortment was more diverse. This also meant that they had more clients, which kept him busy. This continued on for a couple weeks until Jack finally began to feel some semblance of happiness again. He was working on putting together a wedding bouquet when the front door bell jingled.

"Good morning! Welcome to Bennet's Bouquets. I'll be with you in just a second. Feel free to look around," Jack called from where he was finishing up the bouquet in the back. There was no response except for the sound of someone shuffling around in the front of the store. Jack put the last lily in place with a smile before leaving his work. He wiped off his hands and stepped out onto the sales floor. "What can I help you w-" He instantly ducked back into the workroom to avoid the gaze he hadn't been able to stop dreaming of for weeks. Jack slapped a hand over his heart, feeling like he had to stop it from hammering right out of his chest.

"Don't run away from me, Jack. Please."

"Stay away from me." He rubbed at his eyes, hoping if he rubbed hard enough it could turn out thehe was only imagining things. It was depressing how weeks of happiness could disappear with one glance at this man.

"I need to explain. You don't have to look at me, just...will you listen to me?"

"Why should I? The tabloids and newspapers and magazines and blogs and the entire fucking _internet_ made everything very clear to me, Mr. _Black_ ," Jack practically spat the name, venom dripping in his tone.

"That's only half the story. In all of your searching, did you find anything I told you?"

"Of course not; just how all of your big words to me didn't include how you're a playboy who sleeps with a new girl or guy every night. Then how you leave them with a bouquet of roses. Roses you had bought from me!"

"I don't deny that." There was a deep sigh, and then the voice was suddenly so much closer, just on the other side of the wall. "You were meant to be just another conquest; a little bit of fun. I lied to you, I admit that. But over time, I truly began to develop feelings for you. I told you things about me that no one knows because you were special. When we finally made love, I realized that every 'I love you' had been real because I _had_ fallen in love with you. Your kindness, your selflessness, your teasing smile, your shy smile, the way you loved and trusted me so implicitly. The rose I left you that morning was the first time I had ever left a flower in true devotion. I know you probably don't believe me. Hell, you can't even look at me. Jack, I'm sorry. I've been looking for you for weeks, trying to find you so I could apologize. You deserve so much better than me, but I can't just let you go without trying to make you understand."

Jack wiped at the tears streaming down his cheeks. Kozmotis was saying everything he had hoped to hear for weeks, but he couldn't ignore the stabbing pain in his heart. "You are so full of bullshit. I specifically told you how hard it is for me to trust someone. Multiple times! Yet you tempted me into trusting you only to break it in the worst ways. I've dated guys who turned out to be abusers, rapists, and stalkers, and none of them hurt me as much as you did!"

"I know that. Fucking hell, I know that more than I know anything. I didn't care about your feelings until they became as important to me as my own. Why do you think I manipulated you into not wanting to have sex in the car? You deserved better than some quickie in the backseat. I wanted to take you home and make love to you in a bed as you deserve."

"Seriously? Don't act like you weren't just being a stubborn ass who wanted to get me to cave first." He scoffed at the idea. "You know what the worst part is?"

"I have many ideas."

"I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you. Not in lust with you like you apparently did with me but actual love. I was so in love I could have forgiven your playboy attitude and dating habits. The lavender rose I gave you represented my feelings, and every flower after that did the same. They all meant love or adoration in one form or another, and I truly hoped you had returned my feelings all along. Now I get to find out that it wasn't until you slept with me that you realized you love me. Here's some news for you: that's not love!"

"I knew I loved you at the restaurant during our second date. I denied my feelings, but I knew. And now you hate me." There was the sound of fabric rustling and a muffled thump. "I still have those flowers, you know. Every single one you gave me with that tiny, shy smile of yours."

"You don't have to lie anymore, you know?" Jack wiped at his nose. "And I don't hate you. If I didn't love you still, none of this would be hurting as much as it does."

"They've lost their vibrancy, I'm afraid. I couldn't save their colors but I saved them. I pressed them in books, and now they're all together." There was the sound of pages being slowly flipped. "Your flowers...all pressed in _The Secret Garden_."

The flipping of the pages caught his attention, and Jack couldn't resist taking a look. He peeked around the corner and watched Kozmotis turn to different flowers in the book. He reached down to lovingly pick up the one that had caught his attention, the only lavender rose he'd ever given to someone. "Wh-why did you save these?"

"I dunno. I think a part of me fell in love when you gave me that, and I've just been in denial all this time. Regardless, I couldn't bear to part with them." Pitch sighed and bowed his head. "It's over. All of it. I've left the acting business."

"Seriously?" Jack stared down at him in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm desperately in love with you, and that version of me is unlovable." Pitch looked up at Jack with tired, swollen red eyes. "Now I'm just a man begging for your forgiveness."

"There isn't one aspect of you that's unlovable, idiot." He slid down the wall to sit next to the other man, twirling the dried rose between his fingertips. "If you really have changed like you say you have, then it's the past you that's unlovable. It isn't dependant on your job."

"It is. I was an actor, a liar, when I met you. I don't want to be that anymore." Pitch slowly leaned closer and nuzzled Jack's temple. "I want to be someone you can be proud of. An English Lit. professor, perhaps."

"Didn't you just start a new movie when you went on your trip?"

Pitch shrugged. "I didn't even film a single scene. The directors are pissed I pulled out of it so last second and threatened to sue at first. I just have to pay them a fee though, since we hadn't actually started anything yet."

"And what about your expensive 'lifestyle'?"

"I want you instead."

"I hope you know there's no guarantee I'll take you back."

"Then I'll spend the rest of my life fighting to win you back and earn your love."

"You won't have to spend the rest of your life." Jack leaned against him with a small smile. "But I think you could start with a few dates."

"I can do that." Pitch smiled and tilted Jack's head up. He leaned in and kissed him softly. "Hi. I'm Kozmotis Pitchner, but I was known as Pitch Black in Hollywood."

"Nice to meet you, Kozmotis," he chuckled. "I'm Jack Frost, a simple florist. I hope you're ready for my complete lack of self-confidence, tendency to blush _a lot_ , and full length probation period."

"I can handle it. After all, I'm a simple professor now who's madly in love with someone."

"You're not a professor yet. You have to get a job at a university before you can call yourself that."

"Should be easy. I already have my doctorate."

"We'll see just how easy it really is. I hope you have enough saved up to get you by until you have a job again."

"I may have a little put aside, unless my boyfriend decides to spend it all." Pitch smiled and nuzzled Jack's nose. "Or do I presume too much to call you my boyfriend still?"

"I wasn't aware we had ever agreed on the title in the first place."

"What title would you give us?"

"Right now we're just dating, remember? Starting from square one again. I think we'll make it to boyfriends soon enough."

"Then I suppose 'heart's desire' will just have to do for now."

Jack nodded. "I have one more request."

"Anything."

"I want to hear your real accent. You're not an actor anymore, so there's no need to keep faking it. I want every aspect of the real you." He jabbed a finger into the man's chest.

Pitch sighed. "It may be hard, but I'll try." He cleared his throat and spoke in a heavy accent that rung with roots from Liverpool mixed with Wales. "Well? Does it live up to your expectations?"

Jack couldn't help but grin. "It far exceeds them."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all. Only incredibly happy when I wasn't sure I could be anymore."

"All because of my accent?"

"Because it means you're willing to share with me the real you. Hollywood doesn't know this you. Your fans don't know this you. Just your parents and me. Kozmotis Pitchner trumps Pitch Black in my book three hundred and sixty five days a year."

"I love you, Jack Frost," Pitch whispered before pulling Jack close for a kiss. "I was so scared. Fairy answered your phone and said you were done with me and I panicked. I got on the next flight home only to find you gone, and no one would tell me where you were. I've been looking for you ever since."

"You've really been looking for me for all this time? I thought I was just another conquest because you had your way with me and then disappeared on a trip." Jack looked into the amber eyes he loved so much. "How did you find me?"

"I've been checking every florist's shop in the city. I was prepared to start checking other states if you weren't here." Pitch smiled and brushed some white hair back from Jack's eyes. "I kept looking because, while you may have started out as a conquest, you've become so much more to me since."

"I r-really mean more than a one night stand to you?" He could feel his tears starting all over again as his heart was torn about trusting this man again.

"You mean a lifetime of nights to me. That one night gave me only a taste of you, and I am determined to have more than just a taste."

"What if I don't want just the nights?"

"Well, we will be busy working during the day, but I can give you my lunchtimes," Pitch teased with a kiss to the tip of Jack's nose.

"I meant I don't want to be just the guy you sleep with."

"What do you want to be to me?"

"I want an actual meaningful relationship."

"You want to be my everything?"

"If that's something you would like."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I want to be your everything."

Pitch smiled. "Haven't you realized it yet? You're already everything to me. I gave up Hollywood to come home and explain myself to you."

"I just want to be sure. Last time I thought you felt that way, and then I found out about all the others."

"They were all before you." Pitch picked up the book and placed it in Jack's lap. " _This_ is what you mean to me."

"I can't believe you really saved all of these." Jack cracked a small smile and carefully put the lavender rose back in the book.

"Do you believe me above such sentiment?"

"I believe Pitch Black to be above it."

"I was never Pitch Black with you."

"Seriously? On our first date, you asked me if I wanted to be your hotel fuck buddy while you were at work." He gave the man a sarcastic look.

"The people I previously associated with would have gladly taken the offer and would have eagerly accepted the rose the next morning. You fascinated me because you not only refused but seemed completely unaware of who I was."

"I honestly didn't know who you were. I don't watch movies or those dumb gossip shows or tv at all really."

"I figured that out. It added a new factor to your seduction. Little did I know that I was the one being seduced."

"I wasn't seducing you."

"You were. You used those lovely eyes and that shy little smile and those gloriously, delectable blushes."

"It wasn't my intention to seduce. I was only enjoying the date."

"That makes you even more delightful. You seduced me without even trying, and I couldn't seduce you, try hard as I might."

"Sorry my past ruined any chance you had of succeeding."

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sorry. I'm glad I had to wait. By the time we finally slept together, we were already hopelessly in love with each other. That night wasn't a seduction but a night of lovemaking."

"I could feel your love that night. I'd never felt that connected with someone before." Jack smiled at the thought. "That's why Fairy was so upset on the phone. She watched me go from cloud nine to an all time low when we found out about you."

"I'm so sorry." Pitch pulled Jack against him and kissed the top of his head. "I began to like the me I saw in your eyes so much that I forgot who I really was. When I thought I lost you, I realized that I wanted to be the man you thought I was. I wanted to be honest and loyal and honorable. I wanted to be worthy of the love you had given me."

"This you is worthy of it. If you can truly promise me that Pitch Black never comes back, then I'm willing to give this a second chance. I've learned from my mistakes in the past, and I have to believe that it's possible for you to as well."

"You have me, Kozmotis Pitchner. You have the man who dreamed of being an English Literature professor and wants you to have your own shop. You have the man with a less than sexy accent and who actually does loves his mother very much."

"I'll have you know that your accent _is_ sexy. And I rather like the sound of this man. That's the man who can pick me up after work tomorrow and take me out somewhere."

"I may not be able to afford Arabian Nights anymore."

"I don't mind. I'm more the simple pleasures kind of guy anyway. I'd take a good burger over overpriced seafood anyday," he laughed.

"I've heard the bowling alley downtown serves a really good burger."

"You should know that I'm an amazing bowler."

"I am not; not at all. Would you teach me?"

"I'd be happy to."

"Try not to kick my ass too hard, okay?"

"No guarantees," he chuckled. Jack reluctantly stood up with a soft groan. "For now, I think you should go though. I'm not a manager here, so if my boss comes in and sees me not working I could actually get in trouble now."

"Can I stay if I buy something?"

"Of course." He held his hand out to help the other man up.

Pitch took his hand and stood. "Okay, umm...I'd like red and pink roses mixed with daffodils, lavender, and red tulips."

"That's an interesting assortment. Can I ask who you're buying them for?" Jack gathered the requested flowers.

"I can't say yet."

"I see. Well, whoever they are, they're very lucky. That's a lot of love bundled up in one bouquet." He wrapped them up with a teasing smile.

"I know. Daffodils for new beginnings, lavender for devotions, red roses for love and longing, pink roses for gratitude, and red tulips...a declaration of love." Pitch smelled the bouquet and then held it out to Jack.

Jack chuckled. "And how would you like to pay for these today? Cash, credit, or kisses?"

"Cash officially, kisses unofficially."

"It'll be twenty one ninety five. I'll take one kiss and save the rest for tomorrow if that's alright?"

"If that's what you want." Pitch handed over the cash and leaned over to kiss him.

Jack let their lips linger as long as he could. He was smiling softly when they pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Promise you won't disappear again, flower child."

"I won't. Couldn't even if I wanted to. Aster gave my old job to someone else," he joked.

"I think you would find a way if you wanted to." Pitch pulled Jack forward and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack whispered. "I'll be here. I'm off at five tomorrow, by the way."

"I'll be here," Pitch hummed and kissed him again. "Okay, I'll go."

"See you." Jack waved him off and turned back to the bridal bouquet with a sigh. He still wasn't sure how he felt, but he knew Kozmotis at least deserved a second chance.

* * *

 **Awwww. Wasn't that a bittersweet reunion? Yay, he's back, but you were still a complete dick so I'm pissed.**

 **5 more reviews for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pitch was waiting patiently in front of the shop at five o'clock when Jack came out. He looked up and smiled. "Hi."

Jack smiled back. The bundle of nerves in his stomach jumbled around. "Hi."

"Do you still want to go out tonight?"

"I do. I promised I'd be here, after all."

"I know, but I would understand if you'd changed your mind about us."

"I won't lie to you; I'm nervous as hell. I also _really want_ this to work out, so I'm determined to give you a second chance."

"Me too." Pitch pulled him close and kissed him. "I want you to smile again. Like you used to."

"I hope we get there soon." As much as he loved the man's hugs, he pulled away not long after. "Shall we go bowling?"

"We shall." Pitch opened the door for Jack before walking around and getting into the driver's seat, heading to the alley. "So how was your day?"

"It was busy. I'm back to being just a clerk with a chance of being a designer on very rare occasions. Jamie was gone most of the day delivering for a wedding, and I was stuck with the Mother's Day rush by myself."

"How do you like working there?"

"I don't want to say I hate it…," he trailed off.

"But you don't like it?"

"I like certain aspects."

"Such as?"

"The customers are great, it's nice to work with Mr. Bennett again, and the flowers he buys are amazing."

"So what's the problem?"

"Almost everything else. I was used to being a manager and designer, and now I just sell, stock, and design something when everyone else is too busy to. With the downgrade, I also don't make as much as I used to. Mr. Bennet is really nice, but he was also the one who gave me my first job at a flower shop. I think he still sees that nineteen year old kid who doesn't know anything about the business yet. Then there's Jamie." Jack gave a big sigh. "Love the guy; he's been my friend since I first got the job there. But he didn't even want to go into the floral business. He went to school for friggin' computer science, after graduation figured out he wasn't good enough to get a decent job in it, and just gets to inherit the store from his daddy so why not take it. It grates my nerves." He glanced over at Kozmotis with an apologetic blush. "Sorry. That's probably not what you wanted to hear when you asked my feelings on the job."

"Isn't that what a boyfriend does? Listen to the cares and concerns of his boyfriend?"

"Yes, but we aren't boyfriends yet, remember?"

"Sorry. Does that mean I should ask you to hurry your story along?"

"No," he chuckled softly. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

"Then I won't. Although I may have a suggestion. A solution of sorts to your problem."

"What's your magical solution?"

"I may have purchased a little spot that would make a lovely florist's shop. I am, however, without a manager or a designer."

Jack stared at him. "You didn't…"

"We can be partners. You can pay me back as much as you want, but you'll have full control of the place."

"I swear I told you on our second date that I wanted to buy a shop on my own."

"I can sell it again."

"No, don't." Jack chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "I...can we make a deal?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to pay you back for the whole thing. And as soon as I do, I want it to be under my name."

"Deal."

"Really?"

"Of course. I bought the place for you after all."

"And what happens if this second chance for us doesn't work out?"

"Then I'll be a silent partner until you buy me out."

"You're really okay with that?"

"Consider it my apology present as well as an investment in our future."

"Thank you," Jack whispered and reached over to take his hand.

Pitch smiled and squeezed Jack's hand. "I love you."

"Pretty sure I still love you too."

"But you doubt me."

"A little," he admitted. "Give me just a little more time. I want to give this a second chance, but I also can't bounce back like nothing happened."

"I understand. I also won't give up until your heart is mine again."

Jack bit his lip. "Would you be upset if I changed my mind about bowling?"

"I wouldn't be upset. Where would you like to go instead?"

"Maybe a walk in the park? I don't think I have the energy for bowling right now. It was a draining day."

"A walk in the park sounds perfect."

"There's a nice one just a few blocks away."

Pitch nodded and drove to the park. He parked on the street and held the passenger door open for Jack. "Well, we're here."

Jack gave him a nod and stepped out, leaving his bag in the passenger seat. He took Kozmotis' hand and started walking down one of the paths. "I'm sorry for being so back and forth today."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Just the stress of work and my feelings for you all mixed up."

"I understand."

He nodded in thanks. "What have you been up to since your drastic life decision?"

"I spent last night looking into professorships at the local universities."

"And? Any hits?"

"A few. I have some interviews lined up."

"That's good. Are you really ready for such a different job?"

"It'll be hard at first. Most of my students will probably be more focused on my reputation than on the merits of _Jane Eyre_ and _Pride and Prejudice_."

"That's true. If I was a fan of movies, I'm sure I would have been freaking out talking to you too," he laughed.

"I doubt you'd have given me the time of day. Your sense of morality would have been greatly offended by me and my habits."

"Good point. Buuuut it's also not every day that you meet a movie star."

"I understand that. I can't help that with my future students, but I wanted one person to look at me and not see Pitch Black."

"And you just happened to find that one person when you were buying a bouquet of roses."

"Serendipity."

"It didn't bother you that I didn't know who you were?"

"Not at all. It was actually quite...freeing."

"I'm kind of surprised you were able to keep your secret for so long. You're such a big star that there should have been people asking for your autograph at every date."

"I'm a movie star; well, I was one. I prepared for that."

"How? You can't exactly ban all fans from everywhere you want to go."

"No?"

"Can you?" He looked up at the man with an eyebrow up in piqued curiosity.

"If you're famous enough, safeguards can be put in place."

"And did you do that?"

"Of course I did. I didn't want anyone to disturb us."

"You were that desperate to keep your identity secret?"

"From you, yes."

"That's kinda both sad and romantic at the same time."

"I wanted you, and I wanted you to want Kozmotis Pitchner. Learning my name would have either sent you running, or you would have behaved like everyone else. I didn't want you to do either one."

"Why did you want me of all people? You clearly could have, and did have, anybody else you wanted. Was it just because I told you no?"

"You were beautiful, and I am a man who can appreciate beautiful people. But I think it was your pure innocence that drew me in. I began wanting to defile it, and then I wanted nothing more than to protect it."

"That's what so hard for me to grasp. It's hard to think that you were so sweet to me with such intentions in secret."

"I was a cad. I know that."

"But you weren't to me. I wasn't expecting it from you at all."

"And...are you now?"

"There's a part of my brain that's worried about it." Jack looked down at his feet as they walked.

"I've lost your trust. Now you're torn between your love for me and your practicality which tells you I'm no good."

"I told you I've had some pretty shitty relationships in the past. None of them I liked enough to be willing to give them a second chance."

Pitch pulled Jack to a stop and brushed his thumb across his cheek. "You told me that your past boyfriends had not been good people. Did they ever hurt you?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Either. Both."

"Yes," he answered simply.

Pitch sighed and pulled Jack into his arms for a hug. "My flower child."

"So please forgive me if I'm not used to actually having to face my feelings and the person I liked at the same time." His arms slid around his waist with a sigh.

"Hush, flower child. You can face all of that later. For now, just let me hold you."

"This is nice," Jack whispered into his shoulder.

"If it helps you, you can pretend I'm someone else," Pitch whispered as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"I don't want to pretend. I like that it's you."

"I like holding you."

"Thank you for being patient."

"It's the least I can do for you."

"You're the only one I've even thought about taking a second chance on. I love you too much to not risk it."

"I love you too." Pitch tipped Jack's head back and kissed him. "I love you."

Jack's breath shuddered with emotion. "I love you too."

"I won't ever hurt you again, and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

"I believe you," he whispered against warm lips.

Pitch sighed and claimed Jack's mouth in another soft kiss. Long fingers tangled in Jack's hair. "I love you."

Jack pulled away so he could look up into amber eyes. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Pitch shook his head. "I'm yours."

"Do you think we could grab some food and go to your place?"

"Right now?"

"We could walk some more if you'd like?"

"No, no. I'd like that."

"I'm not breaking your probation yet or anything."

"I know. I do have one request."

"Yes?"

"I would like to sleep with you. You can be as dressed as you'd like, but I would like to lie beside you."

"That's why I asked if you're busy tomorrow."

Pitch smiled. "I'm not. Does that mean we could sleep in?"

"I don't work for the next few days, so we can definitely do that."

"I'd like to...I'd like to spend tomorrow just looking at you. _Really_ looking at you."

"I already know you're going to make me blush like crazy."

"Highly likely. It's also likely I'll cover those blushes in kisses."

"We'll see about that." Jack pulled away with a small smile and started walking again.

"Are you going to tease me now with the thought of your blushing?" Pitch followed behind. "I remember the taste of them. Sweet, like fresh strawberries."

"Yet again I feel the need to remind you that blushes don't taste like anything," he chuckled.

"They do. Your blushes are the sweetest I've ever tasted." Pitch smiled and reached out, grasping a tiny piece of Jack's shirt. "Your taste is addictive."

"You're exaggerating." He rolled his eyes and slowed down to walk next to him.

"Am I?" Pitch slipped his arm around Jack's waist. "I gave up everything for the chance to be with you."

"That doesn't mean you're not exaggerating about tasting blushes."

"How many blushes have you tasted?"

"Enough to know it's bullshit."

"I'll have to prove you wrong."

"I don't think you can."

"Will you let me try?"

"Perhaps. We'll see how the rest of the night goes." Jack smiled, glancing out of the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't have to happen tonight. All I want to do is hold you."

"Well, of course I'll let you try eventually."

"I know. If I recall correctly, you loved it when I would kiss your blushes."

"It was a pleasant feeling."

"It made you blush even more."

"Of course it did."

"And you would smile." Pitch sighed and ran his fingers up Jack's arm. "I miss that smile."

"You'll see it again soon."

"I hope so. I do love that smile."

"Just give it time. It's a little shy to come out now."

"Oh?" Pitch smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. "You're adorable."

"Thank you. I suppose it's a good thing if it caught your attention."

"Everything about you catches my attention."

"Hopefully I can keep it. I know I'm hardly as interesting as the life of the rich and famous."

"I find you to be _very_ interesting. I want to know you, and I want you to know me."

"I want that too."

"It might get messy."

"I'm sure it will. It's been my experience that anything worth having isn't easy to get and keep."

"Do you want to keep me? Honestly?"

"It's definitely something I hope for."

Pitch hummed. "And what does my hopeful flower child want for dinner?"

"Burgers still sound good to me."

"Eat in or take out?"

"I'd be okay with either. Maybe eat in since we'll be spending the rest of the night at your place?"

"Perfect. We won't be distracted with stuffing our faces."

"Exactly." Jack smiled.

"You're really good looking but not when you're stuffing your face with fries and a burger," Pitch teased.

"Thaaaaaanks." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just being honest. You really do like your burgers and fries."

"I can appreciate the simple things in life. A good burger is one of them."

"I'm assuming that means a shake is a must?"

"Of course."

"Should we get extra fries?"

"I think that would be wise."

"I can be pretty wise."

"Sometimes."

"Not frequently, I admit."

"Especially around me."

"Especially around you." Pitch nodded in agreement.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing that you don't think well around me?"

"A combination of both, I think."

"I think so too," he laughed.

"My mind just becomes completely tongue-tied around you."

Jack turned them back towards the car. "It's kinda cute sometimes."

"Does it make you feel better knowing you're not the only one?"

"A little bit."

"Only a little? It doesn't ease your mind knowing that, while I may have a cool exterior, I'm as nervous around you as you are around me?"

"It does." He nodded. "At the same time, I'm thinking it serves you right for always trying to make me nervous."

"A suitable punishment then?"

"I think so."

"Will it make you feel better to know that while we're apart, my mind is being torn to pieces at the mere thought of you?"

"I feel like you're just fishing for kisses now."

"I'm searching for a smile, but a kiss will do."

Jack chuckled. "You'll have to settle for a smile."

"A smile will do just fine for me." Jack gave him just the smile he wanted and even let him hold the car door open.

* * *

 **Progress towards healing has been made. Will they continue on this road?**

 **5 more reviews to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jack set his backpack down on the couch and slowly walked around the living room, looking around. "Do you think I could get a tour? I didn't really get a good look around last time."

"Yeah, sure." Pitch hung up his coat and walked over to him. "Where would you like to start?"

"Wherever you think would be best. It's so big I wouldn't know where to choose."

"Well, this is the living room." He took Jack's hand. "I don't really keep anything too personal in here."

"From the bit I saw last time, you don't have much personal stuff anywhere."

"Not where I took you." Pitch bit his lip, sounding regretful. "Would you...like to see my personal space?"

"I'd like nothing more." Jack gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Pitch led him past the bedroom they'd used and to the stairs, leading him up. "This is where I actually live. No one's seen it but me and my parents. And now you."

"You mean you really had a whole room specifically to bring your one night stands?" He resisted rolling his eyes.

"I didn't want to expose this side of me to people I knew wouldn't stay." Pitch led him to a room and opened the door. This room was clearly a bedroom and was full of personal items. It was painted in warmer colors, making it a much more inviting room. "This is my soul, Jack. I had to protect it."

Jack smiled and wandered slowly around the room. "I like this room much more than the room I stayed in the first time. I can feel you in here."

"This is who I am. This is Kozmotis Pitchner."

"Kozmotis Pitchner is very...fond of knick knacks," he chuckled and picked up one from the dresser.

"Are you laughing at me now?"

"Not at all."

"Maybe just a little."

"Just a smidgen," Jack laughed.

"Mean," Pitch chuckled.

"Would you rather I not?"

"No. My favorite smile is back."

"Told you it would be back soon enough."

"I'm glad." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek and brushed his thumb across his lips. "It's one of my favorite things about you."

"Is that what first caught your attention?" Jack fought down a blush.

"Yes. I walked in that door and was met by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and this…" Pitch took a deep breath, his eyes focused on Jack's mouth. "This delightful little smile."

"This delightful smile that always brightened when you walked into the store."

"I know. I remember. You never smiled at your other customers with this same smile."

"It was reserved specifically for my favorite customer."

"And now?" He leaned down, brushing his lips across Jack's lightly pink cheeks. "Is it still reserved?"

"Depends on how long I decide to keep you around. If it's long enough then you'll have a permanent smile just for you." He smiled softly.

"Please keep me," Pitch whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack whispered back, "I want to. I really really want to."

"Let me prove myself to you."

"I'll give you a chance." He sighed quietly. "But I can tell you right now that no amount of forgiveness in my heart would be enough if you hurt me like that again."

"You have full permission to do whatever you want to me if I hurt you again." Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged him tightly. "I love you more than myself."

"And that's saying something." Jack couldn't resist teasing him.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"I wouldn't mind another if you're offering."

Pitch hummed and pulled back enough to claim Jack's mouth in another kiss. "Well?"

He smiled. "'Well' what?"

"I...don't know." Pitch chuckled. "Any comments, I guess?"

"I really enjoy your kisses."

"I really enjoy kissing you. I was afraid I would never get the chance to again."

"I hope you never go without again."

Pitch sighed and ran his hands down to Jack's hips. "What have you done to me?"

"Turned you into a decent person?"

"And made it so that I want you sexually but also emotionally and mentally. I _want_ you, Jack. I want to wake up beside you tomorrow and see your lovely face and see it again when I go to sleep."

Jack looked up into amber eyes that shone like gold. "You've never been in love, have you?"

"Never. I've never felt comfortable falling in love until you."

"Lucky me," Jack whispered before kissing him again.

Pitch hummed and tangled his fingers in Jack's hair. "Lucky you."

"We should probably continue that tour, I think." He gently pulled away before he was too tempted to take the man to bed again.

"Yes, I suppose so." Pitch smiled and reluctantly released him. "Lead the way, darling. Any room up here is a personal one."

"Any room?" Jack carefully set the forgotten knick knack back on the dresser before he took Pitch's hand and pulled him down the hall. He opened another door curiously.

"People think I'm just good for acting and sex. An avid love of books and reading don't fit in with that," Pitch said, looking around at his mini library.

"It's quite the collection you have here. Much more extensive than mine." Jack took one off the shelf, flipped through a few pages and laughed. "Good God, I don't think I could even read this one."

"Why not?"

"The language is way too complicated for me to understand." He slid it back into its spot. "Have you really read all of these?"

"I have; many of them multiple times. The books I haven't read are the ones stacked in my room."

"So...there's very few you haven't read," he teased.

"There are plenty of books I haven't read. They're just not in here."

"I somehow doubt that's true." Jack pulled another book from the shelf and stroked the cover fondly. "Is it odd of me to have dreamt about you and this book?"

"Depends. What was the dream?"

"Nothing I could tell you without blushing." He blushed even at the thought. "It's silly."

"Tell me, please?"

"We were lying down in my garden at my house, and you were reading this to me. Nothing fancy; just me with my head on your lap and you reading to me."

"See? You were able to tell that with minimal blushing," Pitch hummed.

"Not so minimal." He quickly put the book back on the shelf.

"May I?"

"Hmm?"

"Read to you like that."

"I'd like that," Jack muttered quietly.

"Unless you'd rather I not and instead forget you ever mentioned anything?"

"No, no. I'd like to."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm." He nodded and took 'The Secret Garden' back off the shelf. "I'll even hold this hostage until you do."

"It's yours, if you want it."

"I have my own copy. I'll just hold onto yours to ensure you make my dream come true."

Pitch smiled and walked closer until he'd backed Jack up to the bookcase. When his back hit the wood, Pitch leaned down. "Is that the only dream you want me to make come true?"

"Until you're off probation, yes."

"Then how about you invite me over to your place tomorrow so I can see this garden you mentioned?"

"I don't think so."

"Next day then?"

"Possibly…" Jack thought for a moment. "I'll think about it." He quickly added, "But only if you go to something with me that day."

"Oh? What?"

"A certain florist we're both rather fond of's rehearsal dinner."

"You want me to be your date for Fairy's rehearsal dinner?"

Jack nodded slowly. "I know it's a big step, but I'm also sort of counting on the friend test."

"The friend test?" Pitch's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"If you can't convince my friends, then this won't work out."

"So you're inviting me to a very important event where my fate as your significant other will be put in front of the jury?"

"Sounds about right. It's your second chance; I had to step up the difficulty. You up for the challenge?"

"What are you expecting to hear?"

"I hope you'd agree to go, but I also understand that it's a big request so early on."

"Hmm…" Pitch went over to sit in the armchair which was arranged in a corner of the room. "I'm guessing this means that you're ready to become truly serious with me, so long as I pass your test."

"It's something I'm highly considering. My friends aren't blinded by affection like I can be. I trust their judgment more than my own sometimes."

"It is a lot..."

"Would you like some time to think about it? I can give you until tomorrow to think if you'd like."

"I already have."

"And?"

Pitch smiled. "Yes."

"And you just had to draw that out why?"

"To tease you."

"Because you're cruel."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone you're in love with."

"It's not nice to tease someone you're in love with either." Jack waltzed out of the room and went back out to the living room so he could put the book in his backpack.

Pitch followed him and leaned over the banister, staring down at him. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"I think if your intentions are good and you show them Kozmotis and not Pitch...I'd say your chances are pretty favorable."

"Will you really leave me if they don't like me?"

"I don't blindly follow what they say. At the end of the day it's my choice. I'm only saying, from past experiences, their thoughts on someone I usually end up thinking the same after the newness wears off."

"Then I'll have to use my Pitch Black charm to convince them of Kozmotis Pitchner."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. I don't think they'd like Pitch Black anymore than I do." Jack sat on the arm of the couch and looked up at him. "Your safest bet is to show them the real you."

"That would mean you're going to have to share me with them."

"I'm not saying bring them here and show them everything you've shown me." He rolled his eyes. "But Pitch Black can be a bit of a douche when you let that side show."

"Well, thanks," Pitch chuckled, smiling down at him. "This is why I fell in love with you, you know?"

"Because I'm honest?" He shrugged. "You have some pretty low standards if that's all it took," Jack teased.

"Not just your honesty. You loved me when others loved the act."

"Maybe it's because you never showed them this side of you. It's easy to love if you just show it."

"This side of me is my heart and soul. I wanted to protect it from a judgmental world. Now with you in this world, I'm not so scared anymore."

Jack smiled up at him. "I'm glad you feel so safe trusting it to me."

"I do. You're the first one I've truly felt safe with."

"Safe enough to come back down here and finish my tour?"

"I might be persuaded."

"I'm already staying the night. What more persuasion do you need?"

Pitch shrugged. "What will you give?"

"Another kiss?"

"Two."

"Come down and get them then."

"Promise you won't trick me?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I'll trust you." Pitch came down the stairs and walked over to him. "Here I am."

"You need to be a little closer if you want a kiss."

Pitch moved closer. "Better?"

"Yes." Jack pulled him down by the collar of his shirt for a kiss.

Pitch hummed and pulled Jack a little closer. He smiled and gently bit Jack's lower lip. "You drive me crazy."

Jack chuckled against him. "Likewise, Mr. Pitchner."

"How can you be calm and cool around me when I burn for you?"

"I'm trying very, very hard to keep it clamped down."

"Your control is enviable."

"One of us has to be responsible. If I didn't stay in control, you'd probably break your probation again."

"And you can't make it that easy for me."

"Not this time."

Pitch nodded. "I get it. Doesn't mean I can't wish to take your clothes off and kiss you all over right now."

"You can wish. I am too. Doesn't mean it'll come true. Tonight at least."

"Minx," Pitch chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Jack kissed him one more time and stood up. "Can we finish my tour now?"

"Yes, my love."

"Where to next?"

"Wherever you want."

"I'd like to see your backyard. A man's garden is a good depiction of who he is." He reached down and took Kozmotis' hand in his own.

Pitch led him to a set of French doors. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I'll try my best."

He opened the doors and watched Jack's face as he revealed one of his most closely guarded secrets. The yard had a koi pond and a gazebo, but the grass was dotted with a couple hundred plastic flamingos in a rainbow of colors.

Jack covered his mouth and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "It's very...unique."

"Okay, now you're definitely laughing at me."

"I like the koi pond?"

"You're laughing."

"I'm sorry! The flamingoes are a bit much, don't you think?"

"I like them!"

"I see that. I really do."

"You're still laughing."

"I can't help it!" Jack pulled him in for a hug. "I never would have expected you to be a knick knack and lawn flamingo fan."

"I like them," Pitch mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Jack.

"I'm sorry. I won't tease you about them anymore."

"Yes, you will. You'll just have to apologize with kisses."

"I can do that." He reached up to kiss his cheek. "Are there any other personal rooms I should see?"

"We could save that for tomorrow and go upstairs. Unless you're determined to finish the tour tonight?"

"Did you want to go to bed?"

"Yes, but not to sleep."

"Then to what?"

"I'd like to look at you."

"You know we won't be sleeping naked, right?"

"How about naked from the waist up?"

"No way. I won't have either of us tempted tonight."

"No fun," Pitch chuckled.

"Second chances aren't meant to be fun." Jack smacked him on the chest lightly.

Pitch caught his hand and brought it to his lips. "Understood."

"Good." His stern expression softened with each kiss to his palm. "Still want to go to bed?"

"Uh-huh, and I still want to look at you."

"I don't mind so long as I can return the favor."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Then I guess we can head to bed." Jack took his hand again and headed back inside, grabbing his bag from the couch along the way.

"You brought a sleepover bag?" Pitch chuckled.

"I came prepared for however the night ended. If it was going to end with me staying the night, then I wanted to be sure I wouldn't have to do so naked."

"Damn," Pitch teased and slid his arm around Jack's waist.

"Yes. Bummer for you that I'm so well prepared." He leaned into his side, his own arm wrapping around the other man's waist.

"For now. Once the probation period is over, it won't be such a bummer."

"We'll see if you're still saying that later."

"Am I wrong?"

"No. Only pointing out that time can wear patience thin." Jack set his bag on the bed and rifled through it for his pajamas.

"The thinness of my patience depends."

"On what exactly?" He ducked into the bathroom for a few moments to change, coming back out in a white T-shirt and blue sleep pants.

"Whether my desire is returned or not. I can be patient if I know that you're also just as impatient as I."

"Do you have any doubts about my desires for you?"

"A little. You're very good at hiding your impatience."

"I've had to learn to hide it over the years. Trust me. I haven't stopped replaying that first night together over and over in my head and aching for more."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

"Then I think you'll find my patience isn't as thin as you assume it to be."

"Can you really blame me for questioning it?" He stuffed his clothes in his backpack and set it next to the bed before crawling to the middle and sitting cross legged.

"Perhaps. What would make you think I couldn't wait?" Pitch peeled off his clothes and went to rummage in his drawers for sleep clothes, chuckling when Jack quickly averted his gaze.

"You said so quite a few times the first time around."

"Because I wanted you, and I could see you wanted me too. What was the point in waiting? This time is different because I understand I have to do penance."

"So this time around I don't have to worry about getting jumped?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying you won't have to worry about me doing that before my probation is over. After it is, I have every intention of jumping you."

"After your probation's over, I won't have any problem with you jumping me." Jack didn't budge his gaze from his lap, chuckling. "Would you please put something on already?"

"What? Does your probation not allow you to ogle me?"

"No. But you walking around butt ass naked is not helping my will power here."

Pitch smiled over his shoulder. "Good," he chuckled, finally pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of pants.

"Would you stop teasing me already?"

"Alright, alright." Pitch pulled on his pants and t-shirt and crawled onto the bed beside him. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks." He looked up into amber eyes. "I can actually look at you now."

"You can always look at me."

"Not when I'm trying to resist having sex with you and you're walking around deliciously naked."

Pitch smiled. "So I still have an effect on you."

"I told you that you do."

"So? I like to see it. That blush of yours is even better than a lie detector."

Jack snickered. "I see your ego didn't completely disappear."

"It probably never will. I like being appealing to you."

"I'd say that's pretty normal. I've learned to accept my appearance, but I like that you find it appealing."

"I find it _very_ appealing." Pitch reached out to twirl a piece of white hair around his finger. "I think you're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"A lot of people could argue with you on that. I'm far from conventional looking." He ran his own fingers down the top of one of Kozmotis' feet.

"Doesn't mean you aren't gorgeous." Pitch moved his finger to trace Jack's cheekbone.

"I don't mind if the world thinks I'm an oddity so long as you always keep looking at me like you are."

"You have my word. I won't ever stop looking at you in awe."

"Thanks," Jack whispered and leaned over for a light kiss.

Pitch hummed. "Trust me, it's no problem."

Jack slowly moved to lie back on the bed, pulling Kozmotis along so they lay facing each other. "Is this what you wanted to do?"

"For now. When we're ready for sleep, I had hoped you would be a little closer."

"Of course. I'd like that too. I thought you wanted to lie here and just 'look at each other,'" he chuckled.

"I do." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek and brushed his thumb across his lips. "We were so busy last time that we didn't really get a chance to connect."

"Well, last time we were a little more focused on getting clothes off than we were on admiring the view. I can't wait until I get to enjoy that view too though."

"I can't wait until I can see you too."

"I don't think l could bear to just lie here and stare at each other if we were naked though."

"Do you think you would lose control?"

"It would be too hard not to touch you."

"Why couldn't you touch me?"

"Because we'd be _looking_."

"Touching isn't forbidden. I'm touching you right now."

"Not sexually. If we were both naked I'd want it to be sexually."

"Sounds like you're barely holding on to that iron control," Pitch teased, sliding his hand down Jack's neck.

"I never said my control was iron." Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

Pitch leaned forward and caught his tongue between his lips, sucking it into his mouth for a kiss. "I see that now."

"You're tempting me," he moaned softly and let their tongues tangle together.

"Am I?" Pitch hummed, pulling Jack closer and kissing him.

"Very much so." Jack found the second kiss even more distracting than the first.

"I'm giving you something to look forward to," Pitch whispered. He gently bit Jack's lip before pulling away. "At least until this probation period is over."

"You get back over here." He pulled him back over by the front of his shirt for another kiss.

Pitch smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, holding him close. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jack's arms wound around his chest and kept pulling him back for more kisses.

Pitch rolled on top of him, kissing him down into the pillow. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he buried his fingers in Jack's hair. "Your lips are addicting."

Jack laughed. "I could say the same of yours." He kissed the man again. "I feel intoxicated."

"I know. I feel the same about you." Pitch claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. "I can't get enough of your mouth."

"Then stop talking and kiss more," he teased.

"May I kiss your neck too?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Good." Pitch moved his head so he could kiss and suck along the pale column of Jack's neck.

Jack sighed happily. "Your lips feel great there too."

"Your skin tastes so good," Pitch whispered, kissing under Jack's jaw.

"I'm glad you think so. My skin is definitely enjoying that you think that." He looked off to the side to stretch his neck out for more.

"I should probably limit myself." Pitch pulled back and smiled down at him. "Or else I may not be able to stop at just a simple taste."

"Then keep tasting my lips instead of my skin." He pouted teasingly. "They miss you."

"Really?" Pitch kissed him softly. "Do they?" He kissed Jack a little harder. "We can't have that, can we?"

"No, we cannot." Jack's arms tightened around him.

"What should we do about that?"

"Don't stop kissing me. Ever."

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

 **5 reviews for a new chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jack woke to the comforting smell of his lover, the warmth of the sun washing over him, and gentle arms holding him close to the man cuddled behind him. He smiled when he felt soft lips against the back of his neck and mumbled, "Morning."

"Good morning," Pitch hummed. He nuzzled under Jack's chin until he turned his head for a kiss.

Jack obliged and let him in for one. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in weeks." Pitch kissed the tip of his nose. "You?"

"Same." He rolled over with a happy sigh and tucked his head under Pitch's chin.

Pitch chuckled and pulled Jack closer. "Can you stay today?"

"I don't have work for a couple of days, so I can stay as long as you'd like."

"As long as I can keep you."

"What are we going to do?"

"More of this. Whatever you want, really, so long as I'm with you."

"Definitely more of this." Jack cuddled closer. A soft moan caught in his throat when his morning erection rubbed against Pitch's.

Pitch gave his own quiet moan, reaching down to grip Jack's hip. "Good to see you too," he breathlessly chuckled.

"Sorry if this is uncomfortable for you." He kissed along the man's neck.

"It isn't. Not at all." Pitch sighed, exposing more of his neck. "Quite the opposite."

Jack shifted a little closer and rubbed himself against Pitch again. "So you like this as much as me."

Pitch gasped and slid his hand around to cup Jack's rear. "Of course I do." Perfect teeth latched onto the muscled column of Kozmotis' neck. He sucked on the smooth skin with a moan as he ground their lengths together. "Oh, fuuuuuck," Pitch quietly moaned, rubbing against Jack. "I want you." Thin fingers dove into Pitch's sleep pants and stroked his length firmly. His mouth finally stopped sucking on his neck and moved up for a kiss. Pitch eagerly bit at Jack's lips as his hips thrust against Jack's hand. "W-what about the probation?"

"I've decided a handjob at least is allowed during your probation." His thumb playfully stroked over the tip, spreading his slick pre cum over the length.

"I want to touch you too," Pitch groaned. He slid his hand under the hem of Jack's pants to fondle his butt cheek.

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Thank God." Pitch moved his hand around to wrap around Jack's length and stroke it at the same time Jack stroked him. "You feel so good."

"So do you," Jack gasped. He hooked his leg over the man's hip to keep him close as his lips stole more kisses

Pitch tugged the shoulder of Jack's shirt down to expose more of his neck and shoulder to his lips. "God, I want you."

"Soon, Koz." His hand stuttered in its movements, his other moving to grip Pitch's shoulder tightly.

"When?" Pitch whispered in Jack's ear, rubbing more persistently against him.

Jack's dick jumped eagerly at the huskiness in his voice. "I-I'm not sure."

"When?" Pitch whispered again as he quickened his strokes on Jack's length.

"When there's no more doubts in my head about us."

"You still have doubts?" He latched his mouth onto Jack's neck at the same time he twisted his wrist with a firm stroke. "You still doubt us?"

"Of course I do. I don't trust easily, a-and you broke that trust. I can't just jump back in like nothing happened." Jack's fingers slowed to an almost agonizing pace.

Pitch growled and pushed him back onto the bed. He rolled on top and slid between his legs, his hands trapping Jack's above his head. "You know you want this." He ground down against Jack's length. "You want us. You want me."

"I don't deny that. It's obvious I do," he moaned and lie there breathing hard. "But unlike some men, I value my heart over any pleasure for my dick." Blue eyes stared up into amber, challenging him.

"As do I. And I will have your heart again," he growled with a slow smile and ground hard against Jack's groin. "You are mine." Jack rolled his hips in an attempt to entice him further. With all of their grinding, the waistband of his sleep pants slipped lower and lower until the tip of his cock poked out. When Pitch ground against him again, he bit his lip with a groan. Pitch looked down at where Jack's dick was peeking out. He roughly pulled those pants down until his cock sprang free, and then he pushed his own pants down. He licked his lips as he watched the two of them grind against each other. "This passion is more than just sexual lust."

"I know," he whispered. Jack craned his neck up for another kiss. "I love it all."

Pitch claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. "We wouldn't be able to give each other up so easily. We're addicted to each other."

"Incurably so, I'd say."

"So I don't think we'll have too long to wait." Pitch bit Jack's lip as he gave a particularly hard thrust, his balls slapping against Jack's.

"Fuck no! I don't think I could wait much longer anyway." He tried to free his wrists but found Pitch's grasp to be ironclad.

"Me too, love. The only thing keeping me from fucking you into this bed right now is my promise." He smiled. "But that doesn't mean I can't do this." He slid his length against Jack's again, their pre cum mixing together between them.

Jack's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and forced him to stay closer. He quickly stole another kiss with a grin. "You talk too much, Koz."

"And you tease too much," Pitch growled.

"You deserve it."

"And you deserve to be thoroughly fucked."

"I'm sure you'll do just that when the time is right."

"You can bet on it," Pitch whispered in his ear before biting the lobe.

Jack shuddered beneath him. "God, this feels so good."

Pitch chuckled and pressed his belly down, creating more friction against Jack's dick. "You feel good."

"So good," he breathed over his lover's lips. Jack took the man's lower lip between his own and bit it as his stomach tightened with pleasure.

"Do you want to cum?" Pitch gasped, closing his eyes in a brief glimpse of bliss.

Jack nodded breathlessly. "So bad…"

Pitch shoved the man's shirt up to expose his belly. He ground against Jack's dick, his own poking against it. "Then make us cum."

"Let go of my hands and I will."

"Nope. Whatever you do, do it without your hands." Jack stuck his tongue out at him, tempting him for another kiss while he rotated his hips for more action. Pitch chuckled and silently obliged him by claiming his mouth again. Jack moaned into his mouth and ground harder, seeking an end for them both. Pitch growled and pressed down as hard as he could. "Cum for me, love."

"You first," he challenged.

"Together then?"

"I could settle for a tie if you can."

"God, yes."

"Wonderful, because I don't know how much longer I can last." His hips stuttered in their movements with a sharp gasp of pleasure.

"Cum with me," Pitch whispered, rubbing sensuously against him. Jack nodded slowly. He pulled the man down for another kiss and groaned loudly, his pleasure finally becoming too much to hold back. Their cum mixed together on Jack's belly as they kissed passionately. Pitch smiled and pulled him close. "Mine."

"Yours," he sighed happily. Jack buried his nose against the warmth of his neck. "This was nice."

"It was." Pitch kissed the top of Jack's head and ran his fingers through white strands. "And now I have even more motivation to impress your friends."

"Oh? How so?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"That little taste wasn't enough," Pitch purred. "I want more for a lot longer than one morning or one night."

"It was rather nice." Jack nuzzled closer, enjoying the man's warmth. "Would you believe me if I told you I've never had sex like that in the morning before?"

"Truly? You seemed rather proficient."

"This was the first pleasant one at least. The others never really felt natural."

"Because you didn't love them like you love me?"

Jack was glad his frown was hidden against Pitch's skin. "Sure. We'll go with that."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers to." He peppered kisses up his neck.

"I do." Pitch pulled back enough so they could see each other. "I hope that you feel comfortable enough to confide in me."

"Fine," Jack sighed. "If you really want to know about my depressing past dating life then I'll tell you. Just…not right now. Please? Let me enjoy this just a little longer."

"It's your story. Tell it when you're ready," Pitch whispered and pulled Jack back against him.

"Thank you." He buried his face against him once again.

"I'm not like them, am I?"

"Not physically, no. You are a little with the big lie and all that."

"Oh."

"But that's the only big similarity really." Pitch nodded and gently caressed the back of Jack's neck. "Possibly your ego as well."

"I hope you're teasing me now."

"Just a little."

"Well, that's helping my disgustingly large ego."

"You have to admit you definitely have an ego problem; or at least you had one."

"I admit I had one and that I might still have one. The only difference is that I used to care about everyone's opinion. Now I just care about yours."

"Your ego will undoubtedly be the cause of us butting heads in the future; it's bound to happen. I will say, though, that it's been knocked down quite a bit since our first date. Now it's something I could live with."

"Good. I'm glad my sacrifices might be rewarded."

"If you keep it up, what happened just now will be only the beginning of your rewards."

"If that was only the beginning, I look forward to what else you have planned."

"Many more pleasurable nights."

"What about the mornings?"

Jack snickered. "Those too."

"Could we also throw in an afternoon or two?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"What would you say if I told you I adore you?"

"That I'm glad you do."

"Good. Because I do. I adore you."

"Guess that means you'll be sticking around awhile then." Jack smiled against his skin.

"If you'll have me."

"I think I'll keep you around. At least for a little bit longer."

"Thank you for your infinite generosity," Pitch teased.

"I might be even more generous if you'd be so kind as to let me use your shower?" Jack looked up at him.

"It's yours," Pitch chuckled and kissed Jack's forehead.

"Thanks. I feel a little sticky after all that." He pulled away a bit and laughed at the mess stringing between their stomachs.

"Better that than we make a mess of your clothes." Pitch propped his head on his hand as he ran his eyes up and down Jack's body. "I kinda like you this way."

"With my shirt up in my armpits and my pants around my ankles? Very classy."

"I think you look glorious."

"But definitely not classy," he snickered.

"If I could keep you like this all day, everyday, I would."

"I have no doubt about that." Jack gave a good stretch before rolling off the bed.

"Any objections?"

"Well, yes. Of course I would object to walking around with my dick out all day every day. I have to go out in public eventually." He kicked off his sleep pants and tossed them at Kozmotis's face.

Pitch caught them and smiled. "Well, I would allow you to get dressed when you had to go out. I don't see why you couldn't have your dick out when it was just us."

"Because I thought you wanted me for more than just sex." He stripped his shirt over his head and tossed it at him too.

"I can want you naked for more than just sex," Pitch laughed, batting the shirt away. "Can't I just appreciate the gorgeousness that is your body?"

"Not yet, you can't." Jack turned and headed into the bathroom.

"Is staring at your body not allowed yet?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little peek?"

"Not even one." Jack quickly shut the bathroom door behind him and turned on the shower.

"What about showering together?" Pitch helped himself through the door.

"I don't think so. Too tempting if both of us are naked."

"You're probably correct about that."

"So you should probably go now." Jack chuckled and stepped into the shower.

"Fine, fine. I'll go make breakfast."

"Good answer," he laughed.

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"I'm alright with anything."

"Okay. Enjoy your shower!"

"I will!"

Zz

 **Not much movement of the story but a nice little fluff break hope you guys still liked it.**

 **4 reviews for the next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope everyone had (is having) a good Holiday Season. Here's a little holiday gift for y'all from JarJar and I. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack practically moaned at the warm water washing over his skin. He wouldn't admit to it, but he had fun smelling all the different products the man had in his shower. It wasn't until he was shutting the water off that he realized he didn't have a towel. He looked around the bathroom, dripping everywhere in his search. "Koz!" Jack stuck his head out the door and yelled for him again.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your towels?"

"Linen closet down the hall." Pitch came around the corner, making sure to grab one on his way. He smiled and held it out.

Jack glared at him and took the towel. "Why wouldn't you have them closer to the bathroom like a normal person?"

"Because I know to always grab one on the way, and I normally don't have overnight guests."

"I think you should start keeping a couple a little closer from now on." He started wiping himself down.

"For when you spend the night?"

"Mhmm."

"You have my full permission to move some towels closer."

"Thank you. Do you think I could have another towel too? I sorta dripped all over in here."

"You can leave it. I'll have the maid clean it up later."

"No way. I clean up my own messes."

"Dry off and get dressed first, and then you can clean up."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just get me a towel, would you?"

"So stubborn," Pitch mumbled but went to get Jack another towel. "Hurry up, or your breakfast will get cold."

"I'll be there in just a second." He wrapped one towel around his waist and used the other to dry up the floor. When he was done, he went back out into the bedroom.

"Are you almost done?" Pitch called from down in the kitchen.

"Almost. Just getting dressed." Jack grabbed the clean clothes from his backpack and pulled them on. He made his way down the stairs with a smile. "What did you make? It smells delicious."

"Bacon and eggs. Protein to give you back some of that energy you lost."

"Sounds perfect." He took a seat on the barstool. "I have to say that, for a guy, you have an awful lot of shower products."

"It takes a lot to look this good all the time," Pitch chuckled. He slid Jack a plate of food.

Jack nodded his head in thanks. "All it really takes is good hygiene. You don't need all the other fancy stuff." He took a bite of bacon. "I used some of your basic stuff. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. In fact, maybe you should leave some of your usual stuff here. For when you stay."

"I'd love to, but I don't think there's any more space in your shower," he teased.

"I'll make space."

"I don't know. I could always just use your stuff. I smell like you now," Jack snickered.

"I like your smell. Like a field of wildflowers."

"And you smell like 'Midnight Musk.' I avoided that one."

"I'm glad. I don't want you to smell like anything but yourself."

"Don't worry; I'll bring some of my own wash over. Maybe next time I spend the night?"

"That sounds perfect," Pitch hummed. "When might that be?"

Jack shrugged. "Who knows? We'll see."

"That doesn't sound like someone excited to spend the night."

"It'll happen again soon. I'm just not sure when."

"But soon?"

"If things keep going this way, then yes. Holy shit!" He nearly choked on his food when Kozmotis sat down beside him. Jack reached out to gently run his fingers over the dark mark on the man's neck. "I am so sorry about that."

"What?" Pitch reached up and felt his neck. "Did you give me a hickey?"

Jack nodded. "A bad one."

"I'll forgive you if you let me reciprocate."

"Just not on the neck. Fairy will never let me live it down if she can see it," he laughed.

"Where else if not there?"

"Anywhere clothes would cover."

"Anywhere else that's also off limits?"

"Also anywhere that would make it too tempting to have sex."

"Then perhaps it would be safer for you to pick the spot," Pitch purred. When Jack stuck out his tongue at him, he leaned forward and captured it between his lips.

Jack pulled away with a soft moan. "I think the shoulder would be an alright place."

"Show me."

"Like right here?" He pulled his neckline off to the side, revealing a wide expanse of skin on his shoulder.

Pitch smiled and stared longingly at the pale skin. "I'm trying to decide whether I should give in and mark you now or wait until I can pick a spot that would tempt you into sex."

"The choice is yours. Quite the dilemma you have." Jack chuckled.

Pitch leaned forward and kissed Jack's neck. "A promise of things to come."

"I look forward to it." He turned back to his breakfast and smiled at how good it tasted. "You know, for someone who has a maid, I wouldn't have expected you to be a very good cook."

"I may have a maid, but that doesn't mean cooking is one of her virtues," Pitch chuckled.

"I'm just sayin'..." Jack took another bite. "I'm pleasantly surprised."

"I like cooking. It allows me some time to myself."

"Which you probably didn't have much time for before, what with all of your bedmates and your busy job."

"I can't tell whether you're mocking me now or not."

"Possibly."

"So mean."

"You deserve it."

"For what? Loving you?"

"Consider it my little revenge for lying to me. It'll fade away the longer you stick around."

"You mean you'll actually forgive me one day?"

"I hope to."

"Maybe that'll be your gift to me for our thirtieth anniversary. We'll be old and fat, rocking in our rocking chairs, and you'll tell me you finally forgive me."

Jack laughed. "As nice as that sounds, I hope you don't give me any reason to take so long to forgive you."

"I won't, but you're as stubborn as a mule. I have no doubt you'd make me wait that long."

"I wouldn't be so cruel. I'd be tired of the emotional burden of not forgiving you long before then. I'll forgive you even if it's only for my own benefit."

"What a relief," Pitch chuckled.

"Told you there's nothing to worry about."

"I'll worry until I hear you say the words."

"You'll get wrinkles if you worry too much." He leaned over to kiss the man's cheek and held out a fork of food for him.

"It'll make me less attractive and even more yours," Pitch whispered before accepting the bite of food.

Jack grinned. "Good point. In that case, keep worrying. I want you extra wrinkled so not even your most devoted fan would want to take you away from me."

"Would you be happy with an extra wrinkly lover?" Pitch nuzzled Jack's neck.

"I wouldn't mind." He sighed happily and leaned into the touch. "Yes, you're insanely fucking hot, but that's not why I wanted to go out with you."

"Why did you?"

"I fell for the guy behind the wrinkles," he teased.

"Kiss me." Jack turned his head to capture the man's lips. Pitch slid his fingers into his hair and held him close. "When did you say this rehearsal thing was again?"

"Tomorrow. Are you chickening out?"

"Fuck no. I'm wishing it was tonight so I could finally prove myself to you." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose. "Spend the night with me tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"I can't keep having my neighbor take care of Snowball. I'm not saying no, but it'll depend on some stuff."

"Then may I spend the night with you?"

Jack chewed his lip in thought for a few moments. "Maaaayyybe? I haven't brought a guy to my home in years."

"If I can obtain approval from your friends, would you invite me?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't have to do with them or their approval. I'm a little gun-shy of bringing someone home."

"We don't have to have sex. We could do like what we did last night. We could just lie there and kiss and look at each other."

"It's not...that," Jack ground out. He sighed in defeat and finally mumbled, "The last guy I brought home ended up being the stalker I mentioned in my list of exes, and I had to move to finally get away from him."

"Do I seem like the stalking type to you?"

Jack shook his head. "That doesn't really help my nerves though."

"Doesn't it? I haven't hurt you physically, I haven't raped you, and stalking is not my mode of seduction."

"Maybe, okay? Give me some time to think about it. I get in my own head a lot."

"Okay. I'll wait to hear from you."

"Thank you," he whispered. "I wouldn't go so far as to say I have PTSD or anything, but, damn, that's how it feels sometimes."

"I won't pressure you. If you let me visit, I want it to be completely of your own free will."

"It'll happen eventually." Jack pushed some eggs around his plate. "It's not you I'm freaked out about. I'm sorry you kind of get the fucked-up-ness the others left behind."

"I love you." Pitch nudged Jack's shoulder. "I want you even with all of this fucked-up-ness."

"It'll be a rough road…"

"I. Want. You."

"Thanks." Jack leaned his head against his strong shoulder. "Sorry in advance for my extreme trust issues then."

"I'm not. It'll just mean that you love me all the more when you're ready."

Jack gave a small smile. "I'm not really hungry anymore." He pushed the half eaten plate away. "Can we finish my tour of the personal parts of your house?"

"Of course. You're free to look wherever you want."

"What rooms do I have left?"

"I'm not telling. That would ruin the tour," Pitch chuckled. "Guess you'll just have to open every door."

"That could take forever in this place."

"Then I guess you better start now."

"You're seriously going to make me just wander around?" Jack slipped down from the bar stool.

"Isn't that half the fun? Discover my secrets before I discover yours."

"Not when the house is as big as yours is." Figuring upstairs was his safest bet, Jack headed there first with Pitch close on his heels.

"Well, you're off to a good start. I told you up here are my personal rooms."

"I can see that." Jack opened a new door and smiled as he stepped inside.

"My office/gaming room."

Jack looked over his shoulder to see Kozmotis standing in the doorway. He plopped himself down in the oversized, super plush gaming chair. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a gamer."

"I'm not an avid gamer. It's more just a hobby when I have some free time."

"Still." He looked around the room, slowly spinning the chair so he could see everything.

"Not a lot of games, as you can see."

"More than me. I don't even own a console."

"I don't have the older ones, but I have everything from a PS2 onwards."

"I think you and North would get along. He's a kid at heart, so he has all the latest toys and games."

"Good to know." Pitch leaned against his desk. "Would it be rude of me to include using this room as a bribe for dating me?"

"I don't know about rude, persay….My friends aren't opposed to bribes, but I'm not sure it would really sway their opinions much."

"I meant a bribe for you." Pitch smiled. "Don't worry. I'm already planning what I'll say to some of your friends."

"For me? Honestly, I don't think it would be worth your effort to bribe me. This room shows me more about you, but I'm not really into video games. At least not enough to spend money on them."

"Then I won't waste my time."

"Wise choice." Jack stood up with a laugh.

"I'm not stupid. I'm saving my energy for what _will_ work with you."

"And what do you think will work?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"I'm pretty sure you should."

"No, I don't think so."

"Have it your way then." Jack left in search of more personal rooms.

"Now, if you were to guess, then I wouldn't be opposed to saying whether you were wrong or correct."

"I'm feeling too lazy to guess."

"Pity."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed. My secret is now safe, and you'll just have to wait and see."

"Sounds fun." Jack frowned when he opened another door and didn't find anything interesting.

"Nothing really exciting?"

"Nope. About as exciting as the linen closet can be." He tried a new door and stepped inside to look around.

"My second closet. A room that can say a lot about a person."

"You have a lot of very expensive clothing in here." Jack picked up a black leather Salvatore Ferragamo shoe and snickered. "I think this one shoe is worth more than the whole suit I wore on our first date. Actually it's probably less than half of this shoe."

"Possibly."

"Not possibly. I'm positive it is."

"I take pride in my style."

"Show me your not-movie-star clothes then."

"You're looking at them."

"You mean the expensive ones are your regular clothes?" He carefully set the shoe back down.

"Uh-huh. These are cheap compared to my 'movie star clothes' as you called them."

"Holy shit…" Jack couldn't help but look around in awe.

Pitch smiled at him. "Well? Any snarky comments?"

"Just that I think I could sell your closet and buy a second house for myself."

"And maybe a penthouse in New York City."

"You spend way too much on clothes, sir. How are you going to survive on a measly professor's salary?"

"I'll have you know that I don't just buy new clothes everyday. That suit alone has been with me for ten years. That one was the one I wore to celebrate my first opening night. This one I wore to my first movie premiere."

"So? You'll never buy clothes again? You're set for the rest of your life?" Jack fingered through the hangers and pulled out a steel grey, very sleek looking suit. "I'd like to see you in this one someday."

"I may not be set forever persay, but I'm sure I don't have to wear Versace or McQueen to be happy." Pitch took the suit from Jack's hands and held it up in front of himself. "I'll wear this for dinner."

"For dinner?" He looked up at Kozmotis curiously.

"Yep. Dinner, tonight, you and me. Nowhere too fancy; just the right amount of fancy to warrant a suit. This suit in particular."

"But I don't have anything but this to wear." Jack looked down at his own T-shirt and jeans.

"I find that highly doubtful. You don't have even one suit?"

"Not here right now. I have the one I wore on our first date, and that's it."

"That'll be perfect."

"It's at home."

"I'll release you for an hour. Go get it."

"I don't have my car here."

"Shall I drive you, or are you going to insist on getting a cab?"

Jack chewed his lip again in anxious thought. "You can...drive...me."

"Or perhaps we could save this date for tomorrow after the rehearsal lunch, and we can just order in tonight."

"Yes, please," he choked out. Jack stepped forward to wrap his arms around the other man.

"Were you afraid of going out?"

"It's just the whole me-not-having-you-come-to -my-house thing again," Jack mumbled into his chest.

"I can't even see the outside?"

"Maybe."

"I don't have to see it today. I'd rather just see you today."

"It's a 'maybe' still. I have to get over this eventually. I hope it's with you."

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Thank you," he whispered before pulling Kozmotis down into a gentle kiss. "Next room now."

"Lead the way, my darling," Pitch hummed and nuzzled Jack's nose as he hung up the suit again.

Jack left the closet, pulling the other man with him by his hand. "How many more rooms do I even have to find?"

"You've already seen my library, bathroom, and bedroom. I think that leaves one more room."

"What kind of room is it?"

Pitch opened the last door in the hall to reveal an empty room. "This will be the personal space for my significant other, whenever they're ready to just suck it up and acknowledge they're crazy about me."

"Oh?" Jack stepped inside and looked around the room. His voice echoed in the empty space. "That's an interesting reason to keep a room empty. I would have thought, if you had a significant other, the bedroom would be a shared personal space."

"Well, I was imagining this wall lined with baskets or maybe those decorative window boxes. They would be full of flowers, not real, but maybe a plethora of brightly colored fake ones. There'd be a table for practicing arranging them in different designs. There's a view of the garden, which would provide pretty good inspiration."

"It seems you've put a lot of thought into this." He looked out the window with a small smile. "But I don't do fake flowers," he joked.

"Interesting. I do have connections with a flower shop owner who could hook you up with whatever you need."

Jack rested his head against a strong shoulder. "Very interesting indeed. The thought is lovely, but that would be an awfully big step for me to take over this room."

"No one said this room is for you. It's for my significant other, whoever they may be."

"Oh. My bad for assuming. I could have sworn you were implying it was me. You must have some weird interest in florists then."

"Doesn't have to be a florist. Maybe a singer, or someone interested in sewing. Anyone, really. This wall could also come down, and the bedroom could be expanded. Maybe add another closet."

"Interesting. You just have everything all worked out, don't you? Even how you assume any significant other would want to leave their own home and come here. What would you do if that weren't the case?"

"They would first have to invite me over. If they were willing to make a little room for me, I'd be okay with giving up this place. It isn't the place that matters but who I'm with."

"How very thoughtful of you." Jack took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Would you mind...driving me home?"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm sure."

"Okay. Yeah, okay." Pitch smiled. "Right now?"

"It doesn't have to be right this instant. If we go soon, though, I could make us lunch and maybe you could even keep some of your promise to read to me in my garden."

"You mean I can come inside too?"

"Yes, you can come inside too. I wouldn't be so rude as to leave you out in the car."

"You are sure?" He looked deep into blue eyes, searching for any hint of doubt.

Jack nodded slowly again. "I'm sure. I'm trying to trust you, remember? I can't re-establish that trust if I'm not willing to give you a chance to prove yourself."

"I love you," Pitch whispered. He pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him. "I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not. I'm pressuring myself, if anything. It's not you."

"I'll drive you. You can decide along the way if it's too much for you."

"I won't change my mind. I'm determined to get over this."

"My brave little love," Pitch chuckled.

"No need to tease me for it." He stuck his tongue out but pulled it back in before Pitch could get it.

"Hey! Come on."

"That's right. I caught on to your trick."

"Guess I can't kiss you."

"You can still kiss me. I'm just not going to let you get my tongue every time."

"But your tongue is the best part."

"That's just too bad."

"Oh...okay."

"If you'd like, you could pack an overnight bag of your own." Jack backed out of the room with a blush.

"Really?" Pitch brightened up.

"Really." He stuck his tongue out and ducked out of the room.

"Hey!" Pitch chased Jack down the hall and trapped him in the bedroom. "You can't just lay that on me and then run that cute little butt out of the room."

"I can, and I did."

"And I will chase you if you insist on running," Pitch challenged.

"I'm not running anymore, am I?" He stood in the middle of the room. Pitch slowly walked towards him. "I wouldn't mind a few more kisses. Give me some more courage before we go."

"I can do that." Pitch pushed Jack down on the bed and trapped his wrists above his head. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Neck, please." Jack tilted his head away, giving as much of his neck as he could. A sigh escaped his lips when he felt those lips on his skin. Pitch covered Jack's neck in kisses then pulled Jack's collar aside to cover his shoulders next. "Still want to hide your tongue?"

"Not anymore. It's all yours if you want it."

"I do. I definitely do," Pitch whispered as their lips brushed. "Let me see it." Jack's tongue snuck out to run across the man's lips, dipping between for just a moment. Pitch wrapped his lips around it, sucking it into his mouth as they kissed. When they were both moaning, he pulled back and bit Jack's lower lip. "I need to pack. I'm looking forward to doing this with you in your bed."

"Go pack before I lose all the courage you just gave me," he chuckled. Pitch gave him a quick kiss and hopped off the bed, going into his closet to pull out some clothes. "Don't forget to bring something for the rehearsal tomorrow too."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"And that suit. Just in case." Jack lay sprawled out on the bed, enjoying the backside view of his lover through the closet door.

"Gotcha!" Pitch grabbed the suit Jack liked, along with dark blue and black suits. "Which do you like for the dinner? Blue or black?"

"I think...blue. It's going to be outside and sort of warm tomorrow. I'd rather you not be melting completely during the whole thing."

"Blue it is." Pitch hung up the black suit and dropped the grey and blue suits on the bed before going to his drawers. "Underwear or no?"

"Of course you need underwear." He rolled his eyes.

Pitch looked back over his shoulder. "Won't underwear just get in the way?"

"Better safe than sorry."

"Fine." Pitch pulled out a couple pairs of underwear and threw them on the pile along with his sleep clothes. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed some toiletries before packing everything into a duffel bag. "If you keep lying there, I'll have to kiss you again."

Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I was just staying comfortable while you were packing. I didn't think you were going to be so fast."

"I'm excited." Pitch leaned down and kissed him. "Any new step with you is exciting."

"I guess we should be going then." He slid off the bed, slipped on his shoes, and zipped up his own backpack.

"Great!" Pitch grabbed his car keys and locked the door behind them.

* * *

 **Liked this chapter? Want more?**

 **3 reviews for the next one!**


End file.
